You Jump, I Jump
by AudeatadSomnia
Summary: The summer before 5th Year Draco has switched sides and has to spend the rest of the summer with Harry at 4 Private Drive. What will happen, and will it turn to something more? Rated T for language and HP/DM romance and others :D
1. Storm Is Coming

**So this is the new and improved version of HPCR. The first chapter is going to be a bit small considering the fact that it was mostly chat room, but eventually it will get longer. Also, there will be more fights between Draco and Harry and eventually they will get together much like they did in the original version. Also, it will be slightly more cannon accept for the fact that, well Harry is Prefect instead of Ron. Enjoy the new and improved version!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the awesome J.K. Rowling does. I also own none of the technology in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, a storm is threat'ning <em>  
><em>My very life today <em>  
><em>If I don't get some shelter <em>  
><em>Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away<em>

_-Gimmie Shelter, Rolling Stones_

* * *

><p>Harry was siting at the desk in his room on 4 Private Drive. He had finally convinced his annoying aunt and uncle to finally get him a laptop saying that if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want him communicating through owl then they should at least let him communicate with them over the internet. After weeks of prodding and threatening to do something absolutely horrid to Dudley (even they all knew he couldn't) Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia finally caved. That same day he owled all of his friends (who surprisingly knew what a laptop and internet was) and told them the happy news. So as he sat at his desk in front of the little silver Apple laptop he was thinking of a unique user name for the site that Hermonie and Ron created for all the people in the wizarding world who had a laptop. He was thinking of TheBoyWhoLived but decided against it as it would make him seem coincided even though he really wasn't. Smirking he typed in the user name that would hopefully be unique enough. He spent at least two hours talking to his friends. It made his already crappy summer holiday that much better.<p>

Just as he was about to log off, a message from someone popped up. He glared at the screen. It was Malfoy. He wanted to puke, but he supposed it would be a good idea to reply. The majority of the conversation was one or two word insults at each other. Or insulting each others families until Malfoy told him something that completely shocked the shit out of him. Malfoy was switching sides and he was spending the rest of the summer with him. At 4 Private Drive. With his "family". He groaned and smacked his head on his desk. He logged off and started pacing around his room. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. It was real bad.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to murder him, and Dudley was going to have a field day. He was already teasing him about the nightmares he was having and the fact that he was mumbling Cedric's name in his sleep. There was also the slight possibility that Uncle Vernon could abuse and starve Malfoy as well. He _didn't _want that to happen. He'd have to hear a chorus of 'Wait until my father hears about this' and 'this is work for a house elf, and Malfoy's do _not _do work made for a house elf.' Malfoy wasn't even here and he was already getting a headache. He sighed and walked to the door of his small room and listened. He could hear Dudley's snoring in the next room over and he could hear the snoring of both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon a few rooms over.

He smiled slightly. He crept down to the kitchen and silently pulled out something to both drink and eat. If they found about his late night snacks, he would be dead. He thought for a second. Maybe Malfoy being there was a good thing. He'd finally have someone to talk to, and he could have someone to help him with the Potions, which was sadly all he had left to do before he returned to Hogwarts. Being bored and left home alone for the first few weeks of summer has that effect on you. Plus, he really didn't feel like working on the potions work and blowing up the house. How was he going to explain that to them? He'd be beaten for weeks, but then he could probably get away with going to the Burrow. He shook his head and decided to head up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Especially if he had to deal with an angry Vernon and Petunia, Malfoy _and _Snape all in the same day. He groaned as he fell back onto his very uncomfortable bed. He drifted into yet another nightmare filled sleep. He hoped to the gods that Malfoy was a heavy sleeper, otherwise he was going to have to ask Dumbledore to cast a silencing charm on his room that would last the whole summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the edited verson of it. Like I said, it's so short because the mjority of it was the chat room *sobs* I really wish that jerk didn't threaten to report it unless it got taken down *pouts* anway I hoped you liked it. I think I could've used Gimmie Shelter as the song for the next chapter, but I think it fits this one no? Anway review and tell me what you think. Hopefully we can get this story back to 136 reviews. And I will update both stories every single day. If I have to stay up all night to do so I will. I don't care. This and In The Snake Pit is getting updated everyday. If I break this promise... well you can all kill me :D Anyway, review! <strong>

**With the most love, **

**EnglandPoland**


	2. You Can Turn Off The Sun

**So as promised here is chapter 2. This is going to be longer than the last one (since the chat room was quite minimal in this chapter.) Most chapters will be the same as time goes on with only a few changes here and there. Like I said, it's going to be slightly canon now with a few differences. Like all the terrorizing Umbridge does will now be in there and Dumbledore leaving will also be in, and I noticed that I didn't put in Hagrid leaving, which will now be put in there. So, yeah that's my plan but everything will still be pretty much the same, so don't panic I'm not changing it completely! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything mad by us muggles (sadly) **

* * *

><p>"<em>You can turn off the sun, but <em>

_I'm still gonna shine."_

_-The Remedy, Jason Mraz_

* * *

><p>Harry was lost in dream land when a loud and piercing scream woke him up. He shot up and thought that someone was murdering his aunt (which he really wouldn't have cared about) but then he remembered his conversation with Malfoy last night. "POTTER GET YOU'RE BLOODY ARSE OUTSIDE NOW!" His Uncle yelled to him. "Yes because I know what the bloody hell is going on as well..." He mumbled to himself as he walked downstairs. He saw Dudley smirking from the living room as he was playing some stupid video game. "Mum and dad are pissed you know..." He said not looking away from the game.<p>

"When aren't they?" He said to no one in particular.

"POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His uncle yelled again.

Harry walked out of the house rubbing his eyes. "I'm right here Uncle Vernon no need to shout..." Harry replied looking over to see Snape, Dumbledore, and Malfoy looking at him.

"Don't talk to me in that tone boy!" Vernon snapped and he rolled his eyes. "Now, who are these bloody people?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Malfoy..." Harry replied.

"Yes they've established that but what the bloody hell are they doing here!"

"How am I supposed to know uncle?" Harry paused and saw his uncle turn purple with anger, "Maybe you should ask them yourself..."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me with that tone?" Vernon smacked Harry across the face, causing his glasses to fly off his face, thankfully they were caught by a certain blonde who handed them back to him, "Now, go start on breakfast. I'm sure Dudley is hungry."

"Yes Uncle." He turned to walk back into the house. He looked down at the ground and walked back into house. When he got back to the door, again ignoring the two professors and Malfoy, making sure Petunia and Vernon weren't looking, he flipped them off and stuck out his tongue and walked back into the house.

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove thinking about "accidentally" burning their food, and maybe Malfoy's. He heard them walk in and faintly heard Snap tell Malfoy to check and see if he was okay. He rolled his eyes, he'd been through this for almost fifteen years, of course he was okay. "This is rich. The Great Harry Potter being treated as a lowly house elf. Never thought I'd see the day!" came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy..." Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off by Dudley, who walked into the kitchen pushing Malfoy to the side and snickered at Harry.

"You're in so much trouble. Mum says you're going to be worked extra hard today because of this!" Dudley was practically jumping up and down (well as much as _he _could jump up and down) at the thought of "bad" things being done to Harry, "Oh and Mum wants some tea, and dad wants coffee." With that being said Dudley left the kitchen, again pushing Malfoy to the side.

"I am a Malfoy! I will not be treated like some peasant!"

"Malfoy, you're in the muggle world now. Your last name and father don't matter here. Especially with them. If it did matter, _they'd _be the ones making me breakfast." Harry grumbled and continued to make the eggs and bacon, pouring some hot sauce into the pan containing the bacon. "Potter, I don't think hot sauce is an ingredient in making bacon..."

"Oh I know, but what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Do you normally do this?"

"What do you mean normally? Because I have to do this and much more everyday."

"I mean flip them off behind their back and put hot sauce in their bacon..."

"No not really. I just felt like doing it, so I did."

"That's quite Slytherin of you,"

"We all have a Slytherin side," then Harry mock gasped, "are we actually conversing and _not _killing each other?" Harry put his hand over his forehead and put the other over his heart, "I think the world is coming to an end!"

"Oh shut it and stop it with the dramatics, you're burning the eggs and bacon."

"That was the plan Malfoy. I can just blame it on you~"

Draco watched as Potter put an abnormal amount of food onto a plate, and before you could say Avada in Avada Kedarva the fat (no insults intended) boy was in the kitchen and he was shoved into the wall again. He rubbed his side and pulled up his Slytherin green shirt and looked at it. Just as he had presumed, he had a bruise on his porcelain white skin. He glared at the boy, but smirked a little when Potter was pushed away, albeit forcefully for his liking, but still. He followed him into the sitting room and stood to the side as he handed his aunt and uncle their plates of food and drinks. "Boy take _his _things up to the guest room. Show him around while your at it." The uncle spat and went back to his conversation with his god father and Dumbledore.

"Yes uncle." Potter replied in a dull monotone that honestly didn't fit Potter at all.

He followed the other boy up the stairs. "That's their bedroom, Dudley's room, the bathroom, my room and here's yours." Potter pointed to the room across from his.

He walked in and placed his things on the floor near the bed. "Never thought I'd live to see the day _the _Harry Potter waiting on me. This is too good to be true!"

"Malfoy... please don't..." Harry was cut off, yet again by his cousin.

"What do we have here _Harry_?" Harry had never heard name spat with such malice before, even from Voldemort or Malfoy.

"Don't know what your talking about."

"This is another one of you weird friends isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say friend... but yeah..."

"I am NOT weird!"

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy..."

"Shut it Potter. Or I will hex you!"

"Y-your not allowed to do magic outside of that freak school!"

"My god father is here..." Malfoy stated,

"Our headmaster is here..." Harry continued,

"We can do whatever we want..." they finished together.

"M-m-m-m-m-MUM!" Dudley screamed running out of the room.

"Well that was fun..."

"For about five seconds and then..." Harry trailed off and pointed to the door.

"BOY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE WITH THAT FREAK FRIEND OF YOURS!" They heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Snape yelling at Vernon.

"Told you. Lets go, you clean up my blood if I clean yours?"

"What else do I have to lose?"

"Pretty much... everything." When he got down the stairs he heard his mothers name and he stopped.

Draco looked his back and glared, but then it softened when he heard Dumbledore and Severus tell the two imbeciles in the sitting room not to speak in vain about Lily Potter's name is vain. He followed Potter into the sitting room and stood next to him, which was where he was closest to Severus. "What do you want uncle?" Potter asked.

"Dudders said you were threatening him with..." Aunt Petunia said,

"Magic?" Harry said with a slight smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not _to use that word?" Vernon was now in front of him, he had his hand raised and Harry had one eye closed and his head turned to the side. The slap he was expecting never came. He opened his eyes and looked to see what happened. Snap had used magic, of course to stop him. He wasn't so shocked that Vernon was being stopped with magic, it was the person _who _stopped him.

"Close your mouth Potter, you'll catch flies."

"Yes Professor."

"If we were in school I'd take away fifty points your idiocy."

"If you don't mind me asking, why fifty?"

"Because your an idiot, like your father." Harry opened his mouth to say something but he closed it.

"Well Severus, we must be going now. But I warn the both of you now, if there is any mark on these boy, even if they are significantly thinner..." Dumbledore trailed off leaving it as an open threat (which neither of the boys thought he had in him) and the two professors left the house.

"I am going to make a few things perfectly clear." Vernon said with a glare and a finger pointed, "there will be _no _magic. No funny business. No owls will be sent to or from this house. _NO MAGIC_! And tonight I am having a dinner party... Harry..."

"We will be up in our rooms making no noise and being as quiet as humanly possible."

"Good. Now, continue showing him around."

"My name's Draco."

"I don't care you're a freak now GO!" Harry shook his head and lead Malfoy up the stairs, it was a prefect start to a perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is folks! Review and tell me what cha think! Also, don't forget to check out In The Snake Pit if you haven't already! :D<strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	3. We All Shine On

**Well here is chapter 3. It's going to be a bit different than the original chapter 3, for obvious reasons, but also I want them to fight (quietly obviously) but don't worry, things will go much like they did in the original. Also, if you are wondering why I chose You Jump, I Jump for the title it's because I love Titanic and I am going to find a way to incorporate that quote into the story because when Jack told Rose "You jump, I jump" when she was about to jump of the back of the Titanic. I don't think it's on youtube, but if you know what I'm talking about that's awesome and you are awesome! Anyway enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the song lyrics that I am using for these chapters. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Well we<em>_ all shine on like the moon_

_the stars and the sun. _

_We all shine on."_

_-John Lennon, Instant Karma_

* * *

><p>Draco followed Potter around as he showed him around the house. Whispering how to avoid the creeks and cracks here and there. He then showed him the backyard which didn't have much to it in Draco's opinion. Though he had to admit the garden (if it could be called that) looked lovely. Potter then showed him the park, which had dead grass and, being the person he was, he refused to "play" at a park that had been used by muggles and had dead grass. Disgusting. When they got back to the house Draco was glad that the people Potter sadly had to call family weren't there. "Where do you think they went Potter?" Malfoy asked and he looked around the house some more. If he were of age he would have changed the house and made it suite his tastes.<p>

"Probably out to get things for the dinner party tonight. That I'm going to have to make." Potter grumbled and threw open the door of the fridge pulling out a drink, "want one?" Draco shook his head, not because he was stuck up and couldn't drink a muggle drink, but because he honestly wasn't thirsty.

"Why can't the old hag just make it herself?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door.

"Because I'm a freak and she has other things to do," he replied with a shrug as if it were nothing. Draco was fuming,

"You aren't a freak! Well you are, but that's besides the point!"

"Malfoy, I appreciate the valiant effort, but honestly it doesn't effect me any." He knew a lie when he heard them, but decided it best not to say anything. And to be honest he didn't know why he cared so much.

After that they went their separate ways. Potter cleaning the house, Draco begging to let him help and Potter denying him. To which he stormed off to his room and decided to vent his anger to Blaise, who also switched sides but was staying with the Weasels, didn't really help much. Then he had to fend off Pansy, who still couldn't get it through her thick skull that Draco wasn't interested. Deciding to pass the time with his favorite activity (annoying Potter) he went down stairs, happy to find that the imbeciles were still away. "I'mmm baaaaackkkk!" Draco yelled with his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh joy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Potter called from outside and Draco walked to the voice.

"My boredom."

"Yay!"

"So, what _are _you doing?"

"Trimming the plants and getting the rest of my daily chores done that way all I have to do is cook and then I can finally get away from you."

"Ouch that hurts,"

"You'll live. Besides you have other friends, and besides when did you ever want to become friends with me?"

"First year to be exact, but _you _rejected me."

"Really? That's what the past four years has been about?"

"It really hurt!"

"Oh come off it Malfoy. You hate me because of what I said when I was eleven?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Shut it."

They were quiet for a while. "I've switched sides now, so maybe we could... become friends?"

"Oh. My. Merlin. Is Draco Malfoy asking me to be friends with him? I could just die!" Potter said wiping his forehead with sweat and mimicking Pansy's tone of voice, "Do you hear that Millicent? Draco asked _me _to be his friend!"

"Really Potter, really?" Draco said trying to hold back a laugh.

"But really Malfoy? You want to try and be friends?"

"Yes actually I do..."

"Well I suppose we could try... we still get to fight right?"

"Yes, we wouldn't have a love hate relationship if we didn't."

"You make us sound like a couple Malfoy..."

Harry shook his head and walked into the kitchen and finished off his drink. "Do you want anything to drink Malfoy?"

"No thank you."

"Fine, but when you die from thirst, don't blame me."

"Aw where's the fun in that?"

"Blame my cousin."

"That I can do!"

Suddenly, said cousin came rushing into the kitchen with an ugly smirk on his face. "Mum and dad want the both of you to empty the car!" Then he rushed up the stairs, probably to go and play video games or something else that would poison his mind.

They emptied the car, which lead to them fighting (verbally) and once in the house lead to fist fighting. They were eventually broken up by Petunia's screaming and Vernon's yelling. Both Harry and Draco smirked and went to making dinner for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is folks! Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will (of course) be up tomorrow. TTFN<strong>

**EnglandPoland~**


	4. In The End

**Chapter 4 peoples! I'm (again) writing or well editing this chapter while I'm in my study hall and I have completely forgotten how chapter 3 ended. So, if this chapter is a little off excuse it but when I get home I will totally edit the changes to fit how chapter 3 ended and all will be well and this note will mean nothing. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING! **

* * *

><p><em>"And in the end, the love you take <em>

_is equal to the love you make."_

_- The Beatles, The End_

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed and looked out the window. The Dursley's had confined him and Potter to their rooms because they fought. Draco didn't really see the problem; they did it all the time. But, the Dursely's were abnormal and Draco hated them probably even more than he hated Potter, which was saying something. He in the middle of thinking about what he could've been doing had he stayed home when he heard a faint knock on his door; he jumped slightly and ignored it. "Malfoy?" came the soft whisper of the Gryffindor he'd come to hate.<p>

"What do you want Potter? Can't you see I'm busy?" Malfoy replied looking out the window.

"Doing what? Looking out at the rain? Yes, you are sooo busy I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Sod off Potter. What do you want anyway?"

"Well you see I was wondering you're fairly good at potions aren't you?"

"Fairly is an understatement. Why?" Draco asked turning to look at Potter.

"Well I've done all my homework accept for Potions. And since you're pretty good at it, I thought maybe you could… help me?"

"Maybe,"

"Oh come on Malfoy! Please? Just this once? After this, depending on how things go, I'll go back to having Mione help me."

"Depending on how things go?"

"It doesn't matter. Please? I really need to get this done…. Correctly and you're the _only _person here who can help me. I'd video chat with Hermione and do it, but she's with her parents. PLEASE!"

"Fine, fine I'll help you. You have to return the favor though."

"You're having trouble in potions too?"

"No. Transfiguration, and it's one of the classes you're good at no?"

"Fine."

The next hour or so, the two boys helped each other, getting closer, something which scared the both of them dearly. "Malfoy… I was wondering…"

"What is it now Potter?"

"Don't you think that now that we're basically on the same side, we should be on a first name basis?"

"Really? You'd start calling me Draco?" Draco hoped he didn't sound hopeful, because that's how he felt.

"Well yeah, I mean you are on our side. Besides, we've been having these petty fights over nothing for almost five years. Don't you think it's time we stopped?"

"Yeah I suppose. Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I wouldn't say friends per say, just acquaintances. I mean yeah we've known each other for almost five years but we don't really _know _each other. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, so we'll start off as acquaintances and then gradually move up?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a plan. But Po—Harry, how exactly do you plan on us getting to know each other?"

"Same as everyone Draco. We talk; we have the night to do it too. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley have that thing tonight."

"Oh that's right! So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm don't know really…"

After that the broke off into a comfortable silence. Eventually they started talking again. They talked about anything and everything they could think of. Eventually they sat across from one and other on 'Draco's' bed and spent the whole night laughing. Eventually Harry got up stating that he had to go to bed and Draco felt a little sad, but they made a plan to continue where they left off tomorrow. Draco got up from his bed after Harry left and he walked to the window and looked out of it. He looked at the moon and wished he had his mother here to talk to. He figured she'd want to know what was going on. He smiled and walked to the desk in his room and pulled out some parchment from his bag and pulled out a quill and ink.

_Mum,_

_I hope you are doing well. The people here at this ruddy place are awful! They treat Harry (yes Harry) like complete and utter crap! The large one, Vernon I think it is, abuses him like it's nothing. His aunt, Petunia, makes him do all the chores! His cousin Dudley (awful name I know) pushes him around just as much as the large one does. On the plus side, I've gotten to know Harry a lot over the past few hours. Hence why I am now calling him Harry. Mum, you should see his eyes! I've never noticed them before, but that's probably because I've never actually looked at him before. But they are really, really green. I mean really green mum. They look like the emeralds you have on your wedding ring to father. Anyway, the point of this letter is to let you know that I am okay, and that I miss you. I hope to see you soon, maybe once school starts and the Hogsmead trips start? Anyways, I'm tired and hopefully you write back soon, that's if father lets you. Please, don't let him know where I am… at all. I love you._

_Your son,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Draco quickly wrote out the alias he and his mother created for him and he gave it to how owl to take to Malfoy Manor. He leant back in his chair and was about to get into the bed when he heard "NO! NO! Stop! NO! CEDRIC!"

Draco got out of his chair faster than you could say Hogwarts and threw open his door. He then threw open Harry's door, a bit too forcefully and saw Harry thrashing around on his bed, sweat on every surface of skin the boy had. Draco's heart went out to the boy as he sat down on the bed. He put his hand on the other's forearm and slowly the brunette calmed down. "Draco?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's just a dream. He can't hurt you." Draco whispered down to the brunette before taking the other into his arms and quietly rocking him to sleep. When Harry was fully asleep, Draco set him down on the bed and kissed his forehead lightly. "Goodnight Harry." He got up quickly after that and went to his own room. Not seeing the small smile that was now on the raven haired boys face. "Goodnight Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawww that's so cute isn't it? Comepletly different than how things went in the original. I really, really wanted to put in the part where Draco was like "Harry I have to pee!" but I decided against it, but I really wanted to. Damn me and changing it! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR :( Oh well things happen for a reason. At least there was slight Drarry in this wonderfuly fluffy chapter. Review because I am awesome and you love me... otherwise chapter 5 is getting held hostage! On another note, I re-watched Deathly Hallows Prt 1 and OHMIGOSH there is sooooo much drarry in there! I can't wait to write it up in the last part of this series (which follows 5th year ((this one)) 6th year and 7th year and the epilogue) It's going to be soooooooooooooo much fun. Au Revoir~<strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	5. Catch You When You Fall

**OMG CHAPTER 5~! It's not really _that _big a deal, but you know, there's fluff! And fluff makes the world go round. And smut. But that's besides the point. Anyway here's chapter 5 and enjoy, as I am really tired and want to pass out from exhaustion. I'd blame the fact that I was reading fanfiction all night, but: I REGRET NOTHING! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. GRR**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm still here, waiting there, to catch you<em>

_if you fall. I don't know why I care so_

_much, when I shouldn't care_

_at all." _

_-Your Boyfriend Sucks, The Ataris_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day and looked blankly up at the ceiling. He looked at his door and wondered why it was slightly open, when the events of last came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks. Did Draco really comfort him? And better yet, did he really hold him in his arms and kiss him on his forehead? He sighed and got up and rubbed his hand over his eyes before he felt around for his glasses and put them on. He really hoped to the core of his being that Dudley <em>hadn't <em>heard him during his nightmare. He slowly got out of his bed and got dressed before he made his way down the stairs and sat down at the table. Uncle was reading the paper and his Aunt was looking down at her plate, which was empty. And Dudley was shoving food into his mouth in disgusting manner and watching the telly. Harry rested his cheek on the palm of his hand realizing that he wasn't really that hungry to begin with. _Probably the dream, _Harry thought sullenly. He watched as Draco sat down across from him and put what little food there was left onto the plate in front of him. Harry sent him a small smile, which was returned. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what. He also figured anything he and Draco talked about would be scolded by his uncle and his aunt. "Did you want anything... Harry?" Draco asked quietly. Apparently he had wanted to break the ice as much as he had.

"No, I- I'm not that hungry." He whispered back and the blonde shrugged his shoulders and ate.

Harry got up from his seat and went to the fridge and got himself a glass of orange juice. He looked over to Draco and pointed to the glass of orange juice and he nodded his head.

With the two cups of juice in hand, he walked back to the table and sat back down. Odd how the orange juice didn't even satisfy him. During the commercial break, the inevitable happened and Harry really was wondering what would happen were he to use underage magic. "Had another dream last night did you?" Dudley asked through obscene amounts of food.

"Does it really matter Dudley?"

"Cedric! Cedric! Please no Cedric!" Dudley chuckled and shoved in more food than his mouth could possibly be able to fill, "always thought there was something slightly off about you..."

Harry glared and was about to say something, but Draco cut him off, "Shut it you filthy muggle. You have no right to talk to a highly respected wizard like that," Draco sneered, a look he usually reserved for Harry, "Just go back to shoving that food into your mouth. No one wants to listen to you anyway." Harry smiled to Draco, he could've taken care of himself, he had for almost fifteen years, but it was nice to know that even his sworn enemy cared.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO _MY _SON LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he slammed the paper down on the table.

"I'm not a freak. If anyone is the freak it's your son. No person I know besides maybe the Weasel that is _that obsessed_ with food." And before Uncle Vernon could really say anything, Draco stood, bowed, then saluted, grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door and locked it. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" Draco asked, still holding Harry's hand.

"That... was... what was that?" Harry asked laughing.

"That Mr. Potter, was me coming to your rescue."

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Oh I beg to differ Mr. Potter because at one point everyone needs to be saved."

"And let me guess, it's my time to be 'saved'"

"Yes, yes it is."

Harry shook his head and laughed softly, looking down at their now intertwined hands. He didn't dare say anything for fear of the moment between them being ruined by his sheer stupidity.

"Harry, I know we aren't on the greatest of terms, and well, you can't really trust me yet, but if you want, you can talk to me okay?" Draco said after a while, also looking at their hands, "I mean, only if you want, and until you can see your friends again."

"T-thank you. For last night I mean and earlier..."

"No problem. You'd most likely do the same thing. Stupid hero complex."

They went silent after a while and Harry shifted from foot to foot. Which was considerably hard considering that their hands were still connected. His thoughts drifted to back to Cedric. Even after all this time he still felt guilty for what had happened. He dropped his head and looked down at the floorboards, finding them much more interesting than the wall. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked softly, taking his free hand and placing it on his forearm.

"I...I still feel guilty. And... and the truth is there is really nothing I should be guilty about," Harry replied, still looking away from Draco, "it's... it's just I feel I could've done something more to try and help him you know?"

"No, I don't know. And I'm not going to pretend to know. Harry, I wish I could tell you it gets better. And who knows, maybe it will. But the truth of the matter is, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You did all you could do. I know I wasn't there that night so I can't really say anything.

"But I do know, knowing you and your hero complex, that you tried to defend Cedric's honor. I'm sorry he's dead, no one deserves to die that young, but all things happen for a reason and the best you can do is try and get over it.

"It's going to be hard at first, I understand that. But I don't think Cedric would want you sitting here and pondering all these what ifs and beating yourself up over his death. The best you can do is fight to make sure no one innocent like him dies." Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry's surprisingly silky soft raven hair.

"Thanks Draco... I mean it, I really do."

"And honestly, don't listen to what your stupid cousin says. He doesn't know what he's talking about, if he saw what you saw that night he'd have nightmares too. And if anyone gives you crap because you've nightmares just ignore them. Or hex them, but wait until we get back to school for that. Underage magic and all." Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm dying to play wizards chess."

"I'm not that good, but I give it a go."

They sat down across from each other. No longer holding hands and played wizards chess. As predicted, Harry lost but he didn't really care. He was having fun, and it kept his mind off of everything.

Hours later, when they were done Draco looked at his watch and frowned. It was past supper time. "Come with me." Harry whispered as he stood up and opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, blinking as his eyes slowly adapted to the darkness around him.

"Sssh."

Harry lead the way down the stairs and they walked into the kitchen, where Harry got them a midnight snack, to which they ate "quietly". When they were done, they walked back upstairs.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco said as he opened his door.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry replied as he walked into his room.

That night, Harry's dreams were pleasant and didn't have any trace of Cedric or Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>The odd part about all this is, I have a friend named Cedrick (obviously spelt with a k) and I had the urge to spell Cedric's name with a k and then I remembered that J.K's Cedric didn't have a k in it. Anyway there's the chapter. I still find Draco comforting Harry very, very cute. And actually, what Draco said to Harry is what I said to my grandma when my great grandma died a few weeks ago... She was more remorseful of course, but still it's true. Anyway, the next chapter will be more happier, but will still have fluff. I just figured that the comforting fluff would be good for this chapter. Anywho, REVIEW PWEASE~?<strong>

**With love, **

**EnglandPoland :3**


	6. Gone Where I Intended To Go

**I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. I am legit sitting at the computer in my school's library and I legit want to fall asleep. Stupid drarry fanfiction and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. But they are awesome so I can't blame them for my lack of sleep. The sad part is I go to bed at ten. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because I honestly have no idea what I typing. Yes, I am **_**that **_**tired. So please forgive the inevitable spelling and grammar errors that I may or may not have. You never know with Word 2007, though I have to say, it is better than Libra Office, which is what I have on my laptop at home because Word expired *sad face.***

* * *

><p>"<em>I may not have gone where I intended to go,<em>

_But I think I have ended up where_

_I needed to be."  
>― <em>_Douglas Adams__, __The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

* * *

><p>The next day Harry woke up and realized something was off. He, of course didn't know what it was, but he knew something was off. He quickly grabbed his glasses and rushed down the stairs. He may have hated the Dursley's, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He paused for a moment, his scare didn't burn, but that didn't mean it couldn't be Death Eaters. He pulled out his wand and gripped it tight. He looked around the house quickly. The Dursley's weren't there. He checked their rooms, and nothing. He gripped his wand even tighter and rushed down to the kitchen. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and sighed in relief.<p>

_Harry,_

_We have gone out for a while; we won't be back until late tonight. Don't forget to do the chores, help yourselves to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Don't blow up the house with your fowl magic._

_P. Dursley_

Harry smiled; they'd be alone for the whole day. He didn't have to worry about them for a whole day. He smiled and started to clean the kitchen as quickly and as quietly as possible as not to wake Draco.

He was just coming in from finishing the outside of the house when Draco came into the kitchen with all the elegance a Malfoy could have. "Where are the imbeciles?" Draco asked when he sat down at the table.

"They're out. Don't know where. But we're alone for the whole day." Harry said starting to cook breakfast.

"Really? Sweet! Do you… do you think we can play a Seeker's Game?"

"I don't know, in broad daylight. I don't think the Ministry would be too happy about that." Harry paused and smiled, "maybe when it gets dark though. Much more of a challenge. Plus it'll scare the bloody hell out of them!"

"That sounds like a brilliant plan Harry! If only you used more of your brains, maybe you could give Granger a run for her money."

"Shut it Malfoy. Remember who had to help you with your Transfiguration."

"Sod off git."

They drifted into silence as Harry finished making the breakfast. He set a plate of pancakes, French toast and waffles on the table.

"Um, Harry what… what is this?" Draco asked looking at the plates in awe.

"You've _never _had pancakes, French toast or waffles?" Harry said in mock horror to which Draco shook his head.

"You were a seriously deprived child Draco, but never you mind that's changing… now."

Harry put three pancakes, two waffles and one piece of French toast on his plate, cut them and doused them in syrup. Draco laughed at the scene, but couldn't figure out why Harry was making such a fuss over it. But he had to admit, he did look rather cute. "There you go. You are going to eat it and like it." Harry said shoved the plate over to him forcefully and looked at him sternly.

"What?" Draco said after a moment as he picked up his fork.

"EAT!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

Draco slowly brought the fork up to his mouth and chewed. "Don't know what all the fuss is about. It's just food."

"Just food? JUST FOOD? Draco…" Harry shook his head and ate, missing the smirk on the Slytherin's face.

Draco continued to smile, not admitting that the food Harry made was rather good. And that he was in fact right, he liked it. A lot. He shook his head and looked back down at his plate. A whole day with alone with Harry was going to be the death of him. After they were done eating, Harry excused himself saying he was in dire need of a shower and when he was gone, Draco pulled out the letter he'd gotten from his mother reading it over again.

_Dragon,_

_I am sorry for the way that they are treating the Potter boy, but you must remember, they are Harry's guardians and therefore can treat them anyway they wish. It sounds cold I know, but Dragon they are muggles, can't expect any more from them can you? His eyes look like the emeralds on my wedding ring? Interesting. Draco, I know you have switched sides, but please be careful. You do not know how Harry feels. Please be careful. Whatever you decide I will not tell your father unless you want him to know. Judging by what was said before you left I doubt you want me to tell him anything. I miss you too Draco. More than words can say. I wish you switching sides didn't mean I'd have to lose you. I love you too Draco, I love you too. And deep, deep, deep and we're talking way deep down I know your father loves you too. Things just aren't going looking up for him._

_By the time you get this letter I will be with Severus. Yes, I have left. Nothing happened, Please, don't worry about me. You worry too much as it is. Sometimes I feel like you are the parent and I am the child. Dragon, listen to me. You are too young to worry about me. Worry about yourself for now, do what makes you happy and don't worry about your father or I may or may not say. Also, I hope things go well with… Harry._

_With love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco couldn't help but smile. His mother may seem like a cold and calculating woman, but really underneath it all she was a good woman. He grabbed something from a random drawer and started to write on it with an odd looking thing that already had ink in it.

_Mum,_

_Yes I know they are muggles but that doesn't mean I have to stand by and agree with the way they treat Harry. Yes his eyes look like the emeralds in your wedding ring. That's the only way I can describe it. Also, his raven black hair, though it is extremely and annoyingly messy, it is incredibly soft. And cute. Now that I think about it, I really can't picture him with another hairstyle. Odd I know, but it's true. I trust him mum. I've only known him (truly) for three days, I already trust him. More than I trust Blaise and Pansy. He's just that kind of person, and I feel like I can actually be myself when I'm with him. Oh Merlin that sounds extremely Hufflepuff. It's the truth though…_

_And please, don't tell father. At least not until I know what's going on between Harry and I. I'm not ready to be disowned for nothing. That's if father decides to disown me. I am glad you are safe now. I am also glad that nothing happened when you left. Fine, fine but I can't make any promises. It's rather hard to not worry about you. I hope you are doing well and please, please be careful._

_Love,_

_Draco. L Malfoy._

Draco folded the letter and sent it off with his owl to his mother and then proceeded to wait for Harry to finish his shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I have changed Cissy's attitude towards Draco and Harry. I figured that since I'm changing the plot why not change her reaction towards them? Also anyone who has not had pancakes, waffles <em>or <em>French toast is deprived. And I love writing out letters between the characters, it brings out the inner feelings of a character and you get an insite into them. Which is why I've decided to have the characters write letters. And for the people who are fans of the original version of this story, Lucius' letters to Draco will still be in here. I'm changing the reactions, but not _that _much. Besides, the letters Lucius had Narcissa give Draco were really cute~! Odd how I'm the author and I still think their cute... Well I am off to go and write In The Snake Pit *does an epic superhero pose* And after that watch TBBT (The Big Bang Theory) which is an awesome show. If you disagree with me I will not hold it against you as it is your opinion. **

**Love the incredibly nerdy, **

**EnglandPoland**


	7. I Can Save You

**Chapter 7 here! It's a bit... different than the other chapters. The beginning is somewhat similar to that of the original. Just a few differences. Also there is a more cannon ending. Which means this is probably going to be a bit longer because there is a lot I have to put into the chapter. Not that it really matters considering the fact that it gives you guys a longer chapter to read. Plus, it'll get things going a lot quicker. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. **

* * *

><p>"<em>If you want to, I can save you; <em>

_I can take you away from _

_here."_

_-Michelle Branch, All You Wanted_

* * *

><p>"Cissy, what are you doing here?" Lucius hissed as he caught his wife in their room.<p>

"I forgot somethings. I... I didn't think you... you'd be here."

"It's not safe here! You... you have to go!"

"Lucius..." He cut her off and crashed his lips onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Narcissa. You have to leave. We've decided it's for the best." He paused and looked away, "things are going to get worse drastically worse. Please... please give this to Draco." He handed her an elegant looking envelope and walked to the door, "This is for the best. I refuse to take the both of you down with me. It's best if you leave now while you can."

"Lucius..." Narcissa whispered, "I love you..." She watched her husband go and close the door, but not before she heard his broken reply whispered just as quietly.

"I love you too."

Narcissa hurried around their rooms and packed all the things she's forgotten and then apperated to Severus' house.

Harry looked down at the parchment on his desk. He and Draco had just eaten dinner and were now cooling off. They had played three games of football and a bunch of other muggle games. Harry claiming that Draco had a deprived childhood. Harry smirked and started on his letter to Sirius.

_Sirius, _

_You won't believe who is staying with me. Draco Malfoy! I know right? Anyway, he's switched sides, well you probably already knew that, but just in case you didn't know. Everything is going fine with the muggles, Draco actually put them down yesterday. You should've seen it! It was so funny! Sirius, I'm not writing this letter to tell you all that's going on. _

_The other night... I had another dream. They are getting progressively worse. Between seeing Cedric dying and the dreams of Voldemort in what I think is the Ministry. Though the other night, Draco came into my room and held me until I was able to peacefully go back to sleep. Oh Merlin Sirius, I think I like him. I don't know I'm so confused! I wish you were here. You always know what to say to make everything better. _

_Did you feel like this when my parents died or was it worse? Probably worse because you actually knew them. Cedric I only knew for a while and I still feel like it's my fault that he died. _

_Anyway, I really can't wait to see you soon Sirius. It's the only thing that's making this summer better. Only a few more weeks and I don't have to write these bloody letters. Not that I don't mind writing letters to you, because I don't. It's just... I wish that every time I had a problem I didn't that to write it down in a blasted letter. Anyway, I'm going to go. I'm thirsty and I feel like annoying the hell out of Draco. _

_Also, if you could reply as soon ad you could, that would be wonderful. _

_Love your emotionally confused god son, _

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry put the letter and sent off the letter to Sirius via Hedwig. Harry let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back against his desk chair. "Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked peaking into his room.

"Nothing really. Just finished writing a letter to Sirius. And if it's possible I feel more strained than I did before I wrote him."

"It's getting dark, you want to play that Seeker's Game?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"You know who is going to win right?"

"Of course, I am."

"So overconfident Potter."

"Says the person who loses every quidditch match against Gryffindor?"

"Sod off!"

"Best out of three?"

"Yes."

Harry got his firebolt and a snitch and they went outside in the dark of the night and mounted their brooms. "The rules are... there are no rules." Harry said with a small smirk.

"Really?" Draco said with a smirk to match Harry's.

"Anything goes, just remember we're in a muggle town."

"Sure thing." And then the snitch was gone.

Harry and Draco sat there hovering over the houses on their brooms. After what felt like two hours (but was really twenty minutes) Harry saw the snitch hovering over a neighbors house. He dove completely unnoticed by Draco until a second later. Harry, have the second advantage was able to grab the snitch. He thrust his fist up in the air. "Potter- One. Malfoy- Zero." Harry said hovering next to Draco.

"Oh it's on now."

This continued for another three hours. By the end it was a tie. Neither one wanted to admit it, so as they walked into the house, not noticing the angry Dursley's, arguing.

"I clearly won that game Harry!" Draco said with a smile on his face.

"No I did. You're just to proud to admit defeat."

"That is not it!"

"Oh whatever. We'll play again tomorrow night to see who is better."

"And we both know it's me!"

They walked up to their rooms and stood in the hall for a few seconds just looking at each other. Neither one knew which one moved first, but within seconds the brooms were dropped to the floor and their lips were connected. They both kissed each other with as much passion and fervor as the other, only pulling away from each other when they heard foot steps come closer to the stairs.

*HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM*

A few weeks after the kiss, Draco and Harry who went on like everything was fine were walking through the park. Harry was sitting on a swing looking up at the sky. Draco was sitting next to him doing the same thing when Dudley and his cronies came walking up to them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak-ish faeries." Dudley and his friends laughed and continued to laugh until Harry stood up and pulled out his wand.

Dudley's friends laughed, but the boy whom the wand was aimed at had fear in his eyes. The sky started to go black and the temperature started to go down. Harry was nervous but didn't show it. The three of them took off running until they got to a tunnel. He looked down and sure enough the water started to freeze. All the happiness started to get drained. He looked at both Draco and Dudley. "Run!" He stood there slowly drawing out his wand.

Draco didn't know what Harry was doing, but he didn't like it. He listened though. The boy seemed to know what he was doing. He and the large kid slipped on the ice and he watched as the Dementors came and started to give them the Kiss. Draco looked over to Harry, who was also getting the kiss. He closed his eyes. If he was going to die, at least he'd be with Harry. He heard something get yelled and then saw an orb of light come towards Dudley and him. Harry rushed to their sides. "Are you okay?" He looked down at Draco with fear filled eyes.

"Y...yeah." They helped up Dudley and they walked in the direction of Private Drive. They were stopped by Mrs. Figg. Who on their way back explained everything.

When they got back to the house, as usual the Dursley's overreacted and rushed out of the house. The next few minutes were all a blur as they flew to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o OHHH SHIT. Like I said, this story is going to progressively going to become more cannon than the original. And, the scene between Lucius and Narcissa is my depection of my relationship. I hate when authors make Lucius cold and heartless (even though he is) towards Draco and Narcissa. I mean being with his wife as long as he is I would think that even he would develop some sort of love towards his wife and son. Other people I can see him being heartless towards, but I mean even he can't be <em>that <em>heartless towards his wife and child. Though there are people like that out there, sad as it is. Also if you noticed in both my updates today Draco and Harry kissed! Hehehe I just love this pairing. Probably more than I love moonstar, and I love them... A LOT! Also for future refrences, if you don't ship Moonstar or don't like it...tough. :D **

**Much love, **

**EnglandPoland**


	8. I Will Pick You Up

**So I decided to update this one later than usual, because I can and I'm awesome. Don't deny it, you know I am awesome. Like, so beyond awesome it's not even funny. I'm awesome and I'm not even Prussia XD. Anyway, a lot of shit goes down in this chapter. It's good shit though... if shit can be good. I wouldn't know, I've never tried it... and for a very good reason too. Okay I have derailed from the point and I have no idea what I wanted to say. So just ignore me and don't listen... well accept for reading the story. That you can listen to, because it's awesome... like me. Oh and you guys because you guys review this story. So that makes you awesome~! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing besides the plot and Micha and Zane. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you call, I will answer. If you fall, I will pick you up.<em>

_If you court this disaster, I will point you home."_

_-Bare Naked Ladies, Call and Answer_

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished dinner. He decided to roam the house, he would've asked Draco to do the same but he was talking with his friend Blaise. Who had also switched sides. He sighed and leaned against a wall. He was starting to see things. Like when he was sleeping he would see Voldemort and him reaching for something. It was going to drive him as mad as the Mad Hatter. Which is not something he wanted to turn into. Though he had to admit, the Mad Hatter was a pretty cool dude. He came across a room with the door open. He looked in and saw something that was most likely a family tree. "What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as he walked after Harry, causing him to jump.<p>

"What do you think... this connection is with Voldemort?" Harry asked looking at the wall again.

"I don't know Harry. But don't ever let them get to you okay? I'm here for you..."

They continued to talk until eventually Harry decided to change the topic. "Do... do you think it's weird that I... that I like Mal...Draco?" Harry asked.

"No I don't. You're allowed to like who you want to like. Don't let anyone tell you different." Sirius smiled, "a Slytherin though?"

"Shut it!"

"I'm only joking! He seems like a nice kid. Screwed up parents, but nice kid."

Harry looked at the wall and gasped. "You are related to him?"

"On his mother's side. Her sister Bellatrix is as mad as they come."

After a while the two left the room and Harry took to wondering around again. He was nervous for the meeting with the Wizengamot in a few weeks. Truth be told, he didn't really see the point in it. He only used magic to save Draco and Dudley, more Draco than Dudley but still. He sighed and decided to turn in for the night. It would do him good to deal with all this tomorrow rather than... ten thirty at night.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Draco rolled out of bed feeling like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. He trudged down the stairs. That was the last time he was _ever _going to play Truth or Dare with Blaise. It always led to him being dared into being a cheerleader and him having to bend in ways that men should NOT bend. "Here eat this you'll feel better." The werewolf said holding out some chocolate. Something which seemed to pain the man. Odd.

"Moony hasn't your mother ever told you no chocolate before breakfast?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, it's _never _too early for chocolate."

"Moony, I worry about you sometimes."

"And why is that?"

"Because no grown man should be as obsessed with chocolate as you are. I could see it when we were teens. But Moony I think you should calm down with the chocolate... otherwise I may have to cut you off..."

"You wouldn't dare. Sirius Orion Black you get that idea out of your head right now. Otherwise... I won't... I won't pet you for a week. And we all know how you loved to be pet."

"That's low. Even for you."

"Don't test me Pads, I will do it. And you know I will too."

"Fine. You are safe for another week." Sirius pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh get a room you two." Mad Eye said rolling his eyes and siting down at the table.

Both men looked at him and blushed, looking away from the rest of the group and Draco leaned over to Harry. "Do they always act like that?" Draco whispered.

"You two too." Moody said looking at both Draco and Harry, but instead of rolling his eyes he smiled.

"I... we... what?" They both said at the same time.

Moody looked like he was going to reply, but Molly Weasley cut him off by putting breakfast on the table. As always, her food was to die for. The whole time though, Draco couldn't stop sneaking looks at Harry. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop looking at him. He was going mad. Ever since they kissed, he'd been slowly going mad and slightly hoping that it would happen again. Like when Harry had saved him from the Dementors. He'd hoped that Harry was going to kiss him, but all he did was hold him. Which was good too, but it wasn't a kiss. Something which he'd been desperately craving. He sighed and watched as Harry talked to the Weaslette. Who was looking at him like he was a god sent from above, and he was... but that wasn't the point. He didn't know what caused him to be so possessive over the Gryffindor. Maybe it was the kiss or maybe it was because of a lot of other complicated things that Draco really didn't want to get into because he wasn't a Hufflepuff.

"Harry..." The Weaslette said, "would you like to..." Draco cut her off.

"He can't he's busy."

"Doing what?" They both said.

"We're talking." Draco said standing up and grabbed Harry by his surprisingly strong forearm and pulled him to his feet, "Good day Weaslette."

All the adults... and Hermione looked at the pair with a knowing look and shook their heads. "So much sexual tension... someone should just lock them in a room for an hour!" someone yelled and the two boys blushed.

Draco pushed Harry into a random room and locked the door. "What do we have to 'talk' about Draco?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Us. The kiss. Us."

"Oh... um... what... what about it?"

"Well Harry," Draco said in an overly pompous tone that Harry didn't know whether he wanted to kiss him or punch him square in the jaw, "I don't know about you, but that kiss has been driving me mad. Also, the ginger girl is rather annoying and she has no chance."

"Chance at what?"

"Being with you obviously."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are mine. And being a Malfoy and an only child... I. Don't. Share."

"Who says I'm yours?" Harry said, trying not to sound like a love sick school girl. Because that's exactly how he felt. And honestly, Harry didn't fight nor doubt being Draco's. Because he was his ever since that time in Madame Malkins.

"I do. And I plan on letting everyone know that."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see," Draco smirked as opened the rooms door. "I AM GOING OUT WIHT HARRY. ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES. YOU HEAR THAT GINERVA? HARRY IS MINE! **MINE! **SO KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF HIM. OR ELSE!" There was cheering down stairs and Harry had the sudden urge to bang his head on a door.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Ginny yelled back sounding pissed.

"I KILL YOU. AND THAT IS NOT A BLUFF."

"WHY WOULD HARRY EVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH THE LIKES OF YOU?"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU. OH YEAH BE JEALOUS... BE _**VERY **_JEALOUS. MUHAHAHA!"

"YOU'RE JUST JOKING. THERE'S NO WAY HARRY WOULD EVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU."

"REALLY?"

"REALLY."

"I'LL PROVE IT... WEASLEY!"

"HOW?"

Draco pulled Harry back downstairs and Harry really, really wanted to bang his head on a door... or two. They stopped in front of everyone, who were now near the stairs so they could hear Draco, who had yelled at the top of his lungs. Draco then kissed Harry straight on the lips. Harry's eyes immediately shut and his arms wrapped around Draco's neck pulling him closer. Somehow he'd been pushed against a wall. Was he even near a wall? Draco slid his hands under Harry's shirt and rested on his warm hips. Harry grabbed a handful of Draco's hair as their tongues started to fight for dominance. Draco's of course won, not that Harry really cared, but whatever. Draco pulled away looking smug and Harry pouted at the loss. "There is your proof Weaslette. And like I said before; anyone who is upset or discontent with this situation can go screw themselves."

"Bu-but Harry!..." Ginny said glaring at the two, "_we _were supposed to be together."

"Sorry Ginerva, he's mine. And for the record he's not supposed to be with anyone. And it's not really you're fault he doesn't feel the same way. You just don't have the right equipment nor are you his... type."

"Oh he has a type now?"

"Yes. He does. Incredibly smart and sexy blondes with storm gray eyes whose first name means Dragon."

"But... that's... you..."

"Exactly. And from this point forward no other person is Harry's type. Because I fit every category."

"You don't know that for a fact."

"Yes actually I do. Because being the wonderful person that I am, I take care of my things. Also as I told him, I don't share. And he is one person I don't plan on sharing. EVER!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away in a furry. "She'll get over eventually mate. Don't worry. But congrats though. I know it's Malfoy, but he seems to make you happy, and as long as you are happy that's fine with me." Ron said with a small smile.

"Thanks Ron. That means a lot, it really does."

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you two _finally _got together!" Hermione said hugging the pair of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since first year I've been wondering when you were going to realize that you were meant for each other. I actually thought you'd get together in third year..."

"WHAT?" The two boys yelled.

"Oh don't act surprised." Hermione said and then walked away.

The rest of the house smiled at them, and eventually Ginny came downstairs again. "I'm sorry I overreacted Harry. But let me make this clear Malfoy. You break his heart my brothers and I are going to kill _you _and it won't be a pleasant death either." She smiled hugged Harry and then went to go talk to Fred and George, who looked over to Draco and smiled deviously. To say Harry and Draco were scared at what they were planning was an understatement. The happy atmosphere suddenly disappeared when they heard a pop. "What are _you _doing here?" Sirius said and then all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are wondering, yes Ginny is accepting of their relationship. And yes you are going to have to wait until tomorrow to figure out what happens. HPCR readers can probably guess what's going to go down. Though this time around it's going to be pretty different. And yes eventually Remmy and Sirry will get together. I was originally going to put eveything that happened into this chapter, but then decided agaisnt it as it would get to long. So I am going to be awesomely evil and make you wait~ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Review pwease *does cute puppy dog eyes and looks at readers* :3<strong>

**Love, **

**EnglandPoland**


	9. Play The Hand

**Sorry I didn't update! I've been busy and I couldn't update. Which is why I am making this twice as long as normal, so basically that means that it's like two chapters in one to make up for my not being able to update. Again I am really sorry. In the future I will make sure that I update all the time ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>We cannot change the cards we are dealt,<em>

_just how we play the hand."  
><em>_― __Randy Pausch__, __The Last Lecture_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are <em>_**you **__doing here?" Sirius hissed and then all hell broke loose. _

Draco and Harry watched as their respective guardians fought. Both were confused as to what was going on. Eventually Snape and Remus intervened.

"What _are _you doing here Cissy?" Sirius asked glaring.

"What? I can't see my son now?" Narcissa asked with the trademark Malfoy smirk that seemed to run in the family.

"Whatever." Sirius mumbled and then walked away, Remus rolling his eyes and then following the animangus.

"Draco, can I talk to you? Alone…" She asked, now with a serious look on her face.

"Uh sure?" Draco replied and followed his mother into a random empty room.

"Draco I am here to give you… a letter from your father. Whether or not you want to open it and see what it says is up to you." She paused to think if she was forgetting anything, "oh and how are things going with...Harry?"

"Things are… good. He's actually….m-my…uh…"

"Spit it out Draco. Stuttering is unbecoming, even for a Malfoy."

"He'smyboyfriend!"

"What? Could you say that again?"

"He's my boyfriend…" He looked down at his feet and waited for the lecture he was sure he was going to get.

Instead, he felt his mother's arms warp around him in a comforting hug. She kissed the top of his head and pulled away, her arms still around her son. "Does he make you happy?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah…"

"Then that's all that matters. As long as the person makes you happy then nothing else matters."

"Thanks mum. That means a lot, it really does."

"I'll leave you to decide if you want to read your father's letter while I go get to know this boyfriend of yours."

When his mother left the room, Draco looked down at the envelope in his hands. He slid down the length of the wall until he was on the floor. He looked at the envelope for a moment before he tore it open and started to read the letter.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDM**_

"Hello. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. Narcissa Malfoy." Said woman said with a warm smile on her face and holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter…" Harry replied shaking Narcissa's hand.

"So Harry… tell me a little about you."

"I'm afraid I don't quite get what you mean."

"What are your likes? Dislikes? That kind of thing…"

"Oh, um. I like quidditch? And flying? I'm also kind of good at Defense Against the Dark Arts? I-I also want to um… be the… the Defense professor at Hogwarts?" Harry mentally slapped himself for sounding so unsure about himself, "I also don't like it when people think they know me based on what's in the Prophet."

"That's understandable I suppose. Forgive me for being blunt, but why do you like my son?" Harry gulped. _That was rather blunt…_He thought and gulped again.

"Well he doesn't like me because I'm the Boy Who Lived. He sees me as just Harry, not some savior whose been marked to save the wizarding world since he was a baby. Plus, he's um… kind of… hot?"

"Interesting…"

"I-I guess?"

"That's good for now. Harry, I want you to know that I think you're good for him. Which is why if you hurt my son, I will be inclined to take action."

"I understand. Sirius and Remus would do the same for me…I think…"

"As they should. Now I hear that Molly Weasley is a fantastic cook lets go get lunch shall we?"

When they got back to the kitchen Harry looked around for Draco but didn't see him. He excused himself and went off to search for the blonde.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Draco read his father's elegant handwriting and felt the walls closing in.

_Draco, _

_There are things in my life that I have done that I am none too proud of. I am sorry for that all I have done. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon. For all I know your mother could've given this to you and you could've destroyed it. I want you to know that I love the both of you very much. I was, or am, a power hungry fool who __**doesn't **__deserve the family he has. I wish I could take it all back, I really do. Being power hungry doesn't excuse all the wrongs I have done by you and your mother. I know that. _

_I want you to know that it was never my intention to make you a Death Eater. You were to never follow in my footsteps, and then the Dark Lord rose to power again. I am so glad you and your mother got away when you did. Things are going to get worse, and I would rather go down with this sinking ship all alone than take you and your mother down with me. It wouldn't be fair. Not to you. _

_On another note, I hope that everything is well with the Potter boy (son you really need to work on talking in your sleep). I hope that with whatever happens with him you __**don't **__take him for granted. Life and the time you have with the person you live are too short to waste. The moment you take the person you love for granted is the moment you lose them. I've learnt this the hard way and I regret it. He doesn't have a family Dragon. The closest things he has to a family are the Weasley's and that disgrace of a Black. He's also going to go through a lot in the next couple of weeks, with his trial and the Ministry and everyone else not believing that the Dark Lord is back. They are fools for thinking that he isn't back, but that is their problems not mine. Be his support Draco. Don't be the failure that I am and __**actually support **__him. That's the best you can do for right now. _

_I am sorry I had to tell you all this through a letter, but this was the only option I had left. I don't know if we'll ever talk again after this, and the chances are low. The next time you hear from me will probably be around Christmas. I request that you do not reply because of the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters being here at the Manor. _

_With Love, _

_Father_

Draco looked down at the letter and he felt his chest constricting. "Draco?" he heard Harry whisper softly, "what's wrong?"

Draco shook his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it. Harry nodded in recognition and knelt down next to Draco and held him as he softly cried into his shoulder. If Draco was being honest (and he was) he didn't really know why he was crying. Maybe it was because he was finally getting fatherly support from his father, because his father accepted his decision to go out with Harry, or because his father was actually giving him good advice. Whatever the reason he was glad that Harry was the one holding him. "Come on, Molly has lunch ready and you don't want to see her pissed... it's not pretty." Harry said after a while and stood up holding out his hand for Draco to take, and he did. They walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDM**_

The next week was Harry's trial. Everyone was on edge. Draco had only found out that he had to be present just as they were leaving. He supposed it made sense considering he was a witness to what had happened, but he still would've liked to have a head up! He also didn't understand what all the hub was about. I mean yeah underage wizards aren't supposed to use magic but I mean it was either use the Patronus charm (which he _couldn't _cast) or die from getting The Kiss from the pesky Dementors, which had no business being in the muggle town anyway! Draco sighed as they rushed towards Wizengamot for the hearing. He paused when he saw his father talking with the Minister. He tilted his head to the side and his father looked towards him and for a fraction of a second they had made eye contact. Arthur Weasley then rushed them into the hearing room and waited for them.

When the trial was over, Draco felt emotionally drained and he really wanted to know what his father had been talking to the Minister about. He decided to shake it off as it didn't really matter. Harry had in the muggle matter of speaking, won his trial and free of all charges. Hey Draco got bored over the summer and took to watching some muggle shows. The rest of the day dragged on. The two spending as much time as humanly possible together, because the next week they would be spending the time getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. And then when they went back to Hogwarts they'd be separated due to the dreadful fact that they were in different houses. "Here are your letters dearies." Molly said handing all of them their letters.

Draco opened his and smiled he was Prefect. Hopefully that would mean he and Harry could get some alone time throughout the year. He watched Harry open his. "You're Prefect too? Good." Draco said pulling Harry into him and nuzzling his hair.

"Oh that's wonderful Harry! Hermione is Prefect too!" Both boys noticed a hint of shame and envy in her voice as she said this. Probably because her own son wasn't a Prefect.

Draco could really care less, because well his boyfriend was Prefect as well and that meant that they could have time during school besides weekends to be together.

"Good job Harry! Just like Lily!" Sirius said with a sad tone to his ever happy voice, "your parents would be proud."

Harry nodded his head and looked down at the Prefect badge. He was Prefect. Like his mother and like Remus before him, he was also Gryffindor seeker like his father. He smiled and hoped that Sirius was right about his parents being proud. He just didn't want to take being a Prefect too seriously like Percy had. He shuddered, no he was not going to be like Percy.

"I'm going to go shine my Prefect badge, be right back." Harry said teasingly and the twins and Ron groaned.

"You're not really going to shine that badge are you mate? You know I love you, but if you turn into Percy I may just have to kill you..."

"I'm only joking. And no I'm not going to be like Percy..." They both shuddered and then got chided by Mrs. Weasley for it.

Draco just rolled his eyes smiled. He walked over to Blaise, who had spent a better part of the time checking out Hermione.

"You should ask her out you know..." Draco whispered as he stood next to his best friend.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Blaise replied with a slight blush on his face.

"Ask her out! What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'd hex me into an oblivion!"

"You never know mate. I think you should go for it..."

"I'll think about it."

"You've had the past few weeks to think about it! The more time you spend thinking the more time you're giving her to get away. Think about it..." Draco turned to walk away, "she may just surprise you."

Draco smiled, playing match maker was fun, well if the two people eventually got together. He smiled again. He was glad he switched sides, because if he didn't he wouldn't be going out with, in his opinion, the most perfect person in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Again, I am really sorry I didn't update. But on the plus side I thought of a way to make In The Snake Pit more actiony and less boring (in my opinion). You'll just have to go over there and check it out. Also, I'm going to swamped with not only homework, but also THREE fanfictions. Upon checking my email today I realized the fanfiction I have neglected for my all time favorite book (Vampire Academy, if you haven't read it you should) should finally get updated. It's only been neglected becasue of stupid writers block (for that story obviously). My Life = BUSY. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think the letter from Lucius to Draco changed <em>that <em>much, and yes there is going to be Blamione (I don't know if that's the actual name for it but whatever) in this story. There will also (like the original) be Ron/Seamus. I don't know if I'm going to stick with that pairing but you guys can tell me your opinions and I'll go based on there. OFF TO WRITE IN THE SNAKE PIT AND THEN UPDATE ROAD TRIP GONE WRONG AND THEN START MY HOMEWORK! *shoots self* xP**

**EnglandPoland**


	10. All The Same

**Okay so I took the weekend off for my great-grandmas memorial. I'm sorry, I've just been so depressed over weekend that I didn't write because I'd rather have happy emotions in the chapters rather than the depression I've been feeling. I'm actually still feeling it, but it's getting better. Anyway, I'm back and I'm here to stay~! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote them today during school because I am just that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I only take ownership of Micha, Zane and the wonderful plot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You laugh at me because I'm different,<em>

_But I laugh at you because your all_

_the same." _

_Kittie_

* * *

><p>Over the course of the week they got the required books and materials needed for the term back at Hogwarts. Draco had on odd suspicion as to why the book for Defense had changed from Standard Book of Spells to Theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He of course, didn't voice this but he figured by the looks on Granger and Harry's faces that they had same suspicion as him. He also thought it had more than a lot to do with what was being put into the Daily Prophet. He shook his head and sighed. He had much greater things to worry about right now, like how the hell he was going to sit with Harry on the train. Then again the moment he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express he was going to be ambushed by the she devil, or as other people referred to her as, Pansy Parkinson. The bane of Draco's very existence. The sole person Draco wanted to murder in a complete muggle fashion i.e. slow and very, very, <em><strong>very<strong>_ painful. Most pe0ple thought that they were on good terms. Draco's reply to that? A big fat BLOODY HELL NO! In his opinion she's too obsessed with him for her own good. She's also, as muggles would say; a fugly slut. More fugly than slutty, but meh. But none the less she still thought she had a shot with him. If only she knew... The only good part about going back to school was being able to wipe that smug look off the pigs face.

Anyways, tomorrow or well three hours, five minutes, and six seconds from this moment in time he would be getting up to go leave tomorrow. He should probably go to sleep, but the thing was he couldn't. He had the urge to go streaking down the street singing muggle songs. Don't ask him where that urge came from, because he doesn't know the answer himself. He sighed and sat up in his bed. He could write a letter to his mother? Writing always made him tired and he would need it to fall asleep, and soon. He got up and took out a piece of parchment and took out his quill and started writing to his mother.

_Mum, _

_I just want you to know that this letter has absolutely no point at all. I just wanted to write you this to help me fall asleep. Wait, that sounds wrong. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to fall asleep… that also sounds wrong, but hopefully you understand what I'm trying to say… and that I love you. _

_So anyway we have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You know how I told you about the change in the DADA books? Well I have a feeling that it has to do with the Ministry. I mean have you seen the things they've been saying about Harry and Dumbledore in the Prophet? What I can't believe is that they are stupid enough to lie and say that he isn't back. I mean he's the bloody Dark Lord! Of course he can come back. Plus, what the hell does Harry gain from lying about the Dark Lord being back? I have to agree with father when he says that the people who work at the Ministry are bonkers. The Dark Lord is back and they know it, they are just too stupid to realize it. You should see the look on Harry's face when the Prophet puts him and Dumbledore down. It breaks my heart that I can't do anything to help him. Also, the nightmares he's been having are getting worse. I wish I could do something to help him mum. He thrashes around on his bed and he breaks out into a cold sweat and… it hurts mum, it really does. _

_I'm not asking you for advice on this because I don't think anyone can relate or know what he's going through. I don't even think I can tell him it's going to get better, because you and I both know it isn't. Then again, it always gets worse before it gets better. Sad as it is, that's how life is. Just when you think things can't worse they do. –insert exasperated sigh here. - I'm going to help him to the best of my ability, but it's going to be hard. I'm not going to leave him mum. I'm also not going to let some Dark Lord who thinks he's so scary (even though he really is intimidating. Even for a Malfoy…) defeat Harry. He has so much going for him to die so young. I mean honestly who can think to kill someone so young? I think that instead of killing the Dark Lord we should take away his magic and put him in a straight jacket and then put him in a padded room in a secluded part of a mental facility. I mean honestly that man (if you can call him that) is bloody bonkers and needs to be locked up. Though if we keep him alive he may do more damage to Harry. _

_Well enough of that. How are things going with you? In the last letter you sounded sad; I do hope that everything is going well with you. Maybe I can ask Sirius if you can stay with us over the Christmas holiday? I'm sure he won't mind even though the two of you seem to despise each other. I really don't see why, he's pretty awesome. Then again, you have your reasons for hating him; I just think that you should get over them since they happened so long ago and mean nothing. I mean you only live once and you only have one family. What's the point in hating them over something as petty as him being a blood traitor? I mean does it really matter? Then again I am only a foolish 15 year old who knows nothing, but that's just my opinion. _

_Well mother I am getting rather sleepy and I have to leave for school in a few hours. I hope everything is going well for you and I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, _

_Draco_

Draco put the letter into an envelope and gave it to his owl Noctis* to take to his mother. When Noctis was gone he closed the window and walked over to his bed and fell into a restless sleep. Only to be woken two hours later feeling like he got hit by a bus.

* * *

><p><strong>*Noctis means Midnight in Latin. The name was only created out of ironic purposes ^^<strong>

**So there it is. They go back to school and it shifts back into being more canon than the original because I left some stuff out in that. Oh and the cupcake is still going to be apart of the story. I can't take that out I really can't. It was gold... pure gold! So, it will be staying just like the chapter(s) with Micha and Zane. The Micha and Zane chapter are staying exactly the same only with a few slight changes ^.^ So no worries. Also, next chapter the speeches and everything will be how it was in the movie. I just have to find the quotes and stuffs. Until tomorrow ^_^ **

**EP**


	11. In Vain

**So I took the past two days off because I had too much homework that it should be illegal and I had driving lessons. I also had to help my brother with his history project. Then yesterday I started writing In the Snake Pit and then I was like 'to make this even more awesome I'm going to work on it tonight and develop it.' Then when I went to write this I forgot how the last chapter ended so yeah. Also this morning while waiting for the bus I read fanfics via my phone and I'm going to a haunted house with my friends and it's going to be awesome! *insert light bulb moment here* I have a totally brilliant idea that is going to be AWESOME! Okay enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sorry. **

* * *

><p><em>"I try in vain to drive myself insane. I talk to myself,<em>

_But I don't listen." -Elvis Costello_

* * *

><p>"DRACO!" The she devil squealed after the Prefect meeting.<p>

Draco internally groaned and wished to the founder of Hogwarts that this was all a bad dream and he could just slowly escape and not have to worry about Pansy. "DRACO! Where are you~?" she yelled again and Draco bolted in the opposite direction. He ran to the last car and then slammed the door shut and sat down.

"Didn't we _just _see you?" Granger asked.

"Yes, you did. And if you cared about me you would be quiet and tell Pansy I'm not here."

"Who said we cared about you?" Weasley asked and then smiled, "plus how can we tell her you aren't here when you are clearly sitting right there?"

"Shut it Ron. Here take this." Harry said with a small smile.

"What… is it?" Draco asked looking at the cloak.

"Your life saver just put it on."

Draco shrugged and put it on. When the door opened, he saw the fugly face he had grown accustomed to. "Is my Drakey-kins in here~?" She asked in a way to shrill voice that made Draco shudder.

"Yeah, he's over there…" Ron said with an evil smirk point to the space Draco was sitting.

"But that's an empty space…"

"He's wearing Harry's invisibility cloak."

"RON!" Harry, Hermione and Draco yelled as the cloak was pulled off.

"What? Just because he's going out with Harry doesn't mean I have to play nice."

"I will get you back! Mark my words Weasel you are DEAD!"

"Wait… what did you just say?" Pansy asked looking like she was about to go on a killing rampage.

"Weasley's going to die?"

"Not you Drakey, Weasel. What did you say?"

The look Ron gave Pansy was one of pure horror. He groaned and smacked his head against the window. He just made Harry's grave, and for that he deserved to die. Painfully.

"That I didn't have to play nice?"

"Before that."

"Um… nothing?"

"Don't lie to me Weasel…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you've gone mental. Someone should really check to make sure your okay…"

"You have to the count of ten…"

"I said nothing…"

"Ten…"

"Don't know what you're talking about…"

"Eight…"

"HEY THAT'S CHEETING!"

"Six…"

"T-that's not fair!"

"Two…"

"I said nothing…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin he said Draco and I were dating!"

It went silent after that. Pansy was, as expected, fuming. Harry and Draco were standing close, too close for a certain she devils liking. Ron and Hermione were just standing there looking between the three waiting to see what would happen.

"I-it's not April Fool's day… Drakey please tell me this is all some sick joke…"

"I would, but honestly that would be a lie. And I don't see the point in hiding my relationship with Harry…"

"You… you're calling him Harry…"

"Yeah…"

"Drakey~! This can't be happening! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not supposed to be with _anyone_. Even if I was I'd still chose Harry over that person."

"What will your parents say!"

"Actually my mum approves. She seems to have taken a certain liking to Harry, and as for my father; he approves as well."

"H-he does?" Both Pansy and Harry asked. Draco ignored Pansy and replied to Harry.

"Yeah, it was in the letter he gave me. I'll show you later."

"Oh… okay…"

"Also, judging by the way these two gits have been acting, I'd say you won't _ever _have a chance with Draco… even if he does break up with Harry…" Ron said not liking the looks on their faces, "which won't ever happen because you two are prefect together."

"I don't get your point…" Pansy said looking confused.

"What Ronald is saying is that Draco clearly bats for the other team and you should just give up because you are annoying and no one in here likes you." Hermione said; glad to finally take a stab at Pansy for all the years she's been put down.

"H-he doesn't… he's not… NO. NO!"

"You are clearly in denial. Why don't you go back to your so called friends and leave us alone."

Pansy glared at both Hermione and Harry and then stormed out of the car.

"Well… that was interesting…" Harry was able to get out before many a people from Gryffindor and the other houses swarmed them to find out if it was true that Draco and Harry were _actually _going out. There were many 'I KNEW ITs, 'I TOLD YOU SOs', 'I TOLD YOU THEY WERE CUTE TOGETHERs', and Harry's favourite ones 'THAT IS SOOOO HOT~!' and 'GET IT!' which he had an odd suspicion was yelled by Dean, Neville, Seamus and the twins... The reaction they got was, to say the least, shocking. If Draco and Harry weren't mistaken a few people were actually taking pictures. PICTURES! Hermione shut the door and locked it.

"Well, at least we know people accept your relationship…"

Draco glared and opened the door again. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. ANYONE who wants to LIVE will not flirt, touch, or harm Harry! He is mine. MINE! Thank you and have a great day."

"Did you really need to say that?" Harry asked when the door was closed.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So… anyone excited for this year?" Ron asked trying to break the tension.

"Ronald… shut up…"

"Okay…"

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

After the opening ceremony, which gave everyone (even the professors) the chills; Harry and Hermione walked the first years back to the dorm before going off on their Prefect duties.

Harry couldn't believe they had a new Defense Professor. He didn't understand why the real Mad Eye couldn't just be the professor. He shook his head; he could tell this lady was a nut job. I mean really, who liked that much pink. It was disgusting. "Pssst… Harry!"

Said Gryffindor looked around, looking for the source of the voice. He had an idea who it was, but he decided to just 'ignore' the person and keep walking. Pretending that it was just a ghost messing with him. Which wasn't a good idea considering the fact that within the next minute he was tackled to the ground.

He let out a groan and looked into sparkling gray eyes. "What is so bloody important that you have to tackle me?" Harry asked, trying to sound pissed, but the smile and blush on his face contradicted everything.

"Oh I'm sorry, is the Boy Who Lived too good to be tackled to the ground?" Draco asked placing his elbows on Harry's chest and resting his chin on his palms and looking down at Harry.

"No, I just didn't think the great Draco Malfoy would do something as plebian as tackling his boyfriend."

"You ignored me; of course I'm going to tackle you!"

"Oh Draco… what am I going to do with you?"

Draco looked up and gave Harry a un characteristic cute open mouth, closed eyed grin. "Love me forever and ever?"

"Sure, we'll go with that…"

Draco looked up and glared at Harry and smacked him on the head.

"Bu-but Draco…"

"No buts Harry… I'm sorry…" Draco stood up and started to walk away.

Harry ran after him and shoved him into a wall. "I'm sorry Draco, please forgive me?"

"Harry you are already forgiven. Oh I just remembered I have…" he was cut off by some giggling.

"Harry has Draco pinned to a wall~!" a random girl said.

"Why aren't they kissing yet!" another said.

"Harry is clearly the top!" the first girl said.

"No… just…. No. Draco is the top just you wait and see!" a third girl said.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other. Harry moved in to kiss Draco, but Draco switched their positions.

"See? I told you he was the top!"

Draco kissed Harry passionately and they both heard the three girls squeal with excitement.

"This is just so hot! I can't wait to tell the other girls. And my sister, ohmigiosh she is going to be so jealous~"

Harry and Draco continued to kiss ignoring the world around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boys, what am I going to do with you? Also, sorry I skipped oppening speaches, but I thought that putting Umbridge in would ruin the fluffy awesomeness of the chapter, so she'll be in the nex chapter. Also, even though this has nothing to do with this story is it sad that I want to kill off Umbridge in In The Snake Pit? I mean it's not like anyone is going to miss her... Anyway, reviews are love and make me happy and I promise I will update daily! <strong>

**Much love, EnglandPoland**


	12. Call Me a Sinner

**Okay so I went to the Haunted Catacombs last night and needless to say, I was scared shitless. But I had a pretty nice sleep that didn't include nightmares, and thankfully I am home alone, which means I can over dose on Drarry and USUK all day! Or at least until my rents get home, then I have to be careful and stick to only fanfictions * tear * anyway here is chapter 12 amazing isn't it? I told you I'd get back to updating every day! ON VITH ZEE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: all quotes and characters (besides Micha and Zane) belong to the awesome J. K. Rowling. The Plot belongs to *le merveilleux m'a!**

**Quotes from the movie **_are in italics _(this excludes the song beneath this)

**Thoughts are in _bold italics _**

Stuff that is emphasized are **in bold **(not including the ANs)

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me I'm a sinner, I got news for you.<em>

_I spoke to God and he _

_don't like you"_

_-Ozzy Osbourne I Don't Want To Change the World_

* * *

><p>Harry, groaned and walked into the Great Hall the next day with Ron and Hermione in tow. He was almost one hundred percent sure that he wanted to kill one Draco Lucius Malfoy. After their obvious fangirls had left (with ideas of creating a Drarry fan club and meshing it together with the Harry Potter fan club that was already out there) Draco had kept kissing him. Not that he didn't mind, because honestly, Harry could've cared less because he was too into the kiss to actually care. He just didn't like the fact that the git kept him out so god damned late! Harry groaned again and looked over to the Slytherin table to see that the blonde who had taken over his thoughts was looking at him. With a lustful look on his face. <em><strong>This isn't good...<strong>_Harry thought as he kept looking at the Slytherin, _**this isn't good at all. **_

When Harry got to the Gryffindor table, he was stopped by none other than Seamus Finnigan. _"Hey Harry,"_ Seamus said, _"me mam didn want me to come back this year."_

"_Why not?" _Harry asked. He didn't really care, and he was confused as to why this concerned him.

"_Let me see... because of you! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about ye Harry." _Seamus paused, _"About Dumbledore as well." _

"_And your mum believes them?_

"_Well, no one was there the night Cedric died." _

"_Oh well I guess you should read the Prophet like your stupid mother then. It'll tell you everything you need to know!" _Harry's anger grew and he knew that if he didn't get out of there soon his magic was sure to get out of control.

"_Don't you dare talk about me mother like that!" _

"_I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" _

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall; Ron, Hermione, and Draco following after.

"HARRY!" Hermione called after him.

"WAIT UP MATE!" Ron yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Draco screamed.

Harry ignored them and kept walking to the Astronomy Tower. He knew they were going to follow him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to cool down before classes. He glanced at his watch, he had ten minutes to cool down before classes. He could do it. He could do it. Maybe.

When he finally got to his destination, he leaned against a metal bar and looked down over the campus. It was a beautiful site. Or it would've been had it not been for the smack he received across the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled and turned to glare at his friends and boyfriend.

"That, Harry James Potter, is for ignoring us." Hermione said with a glare and folded her arms across her chest. Harry didn't have a reply, so he simply returned her glare and looked away.

"Seriously Harry, what's wrong with you? You don't normally act like that..." Hermione said after a while.

She reached out to touch his arm but he just moved away.

"I don't know Mione. Honestly, I wish I did... but I don't." Harry said and looked out the window again, "it's hard to explain."

"Maybe you should..."

"Should what? Go to Dumbledore? He can't help. No one can! No one bloody understands what it's like!" He paused to try and clam himself down, "do you know what it's like to have a connection with the person who is trying to kill you? Do you know what it's like to be the bloody center of attention **all the time**? Do you know what it's like to have the whole world against you even though you did nothing wrong? Do you know what it's like to have a person after your life and not even know why?

"No you don't! Books and advice from other people can't possibly answer these questions! Do you know why? Because no other person has been through what I've been through!"

Harry pounded his fist against the cement wall and glared down at the beautiful scene below. "People can say they understand, but they can't. Maybe they can understand what it's like to have an abusive family or what it's like to not have parents, but the rest... no one knows what it's like."

Draco watched the whole scene play out. Harry was right, he nor his friends understand, they didn't go through what he went through. But he would help him, no matter what. "You're right, I don't understand. I'm not going to sugar coat this and make it sound all happy, it's going to get worse. Much worse." Draco said looking at his boyfriend's back.

"Oh gee Malfoy, that's painfully blunt don't you think?" Ron asked.

"Shut it Weasley." Draco sent him a glare and turned back to Harry, "that's how life works. It always gets worse before it gets better. The only way to get through it is to be happy. Find the one thing that makes it all worth while and hold on to that.

"You don't have to go through this alone Harry. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, whatever you need. I'm not leaving you." Draco placed a hand on Harry's back and did a small victory dance inside his head when Harry didn't push him away. "As for what Seamus said earlier, don't let him get to you. He's just a petty little nobody who is giving in to the lies the Ministry are weaving. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Weasley, Granger and I believe you and so does Sirius and Remus. That's all that matters.

"As long as you have us, mostly Sirius Remus and I you won't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks Draco. I think you're pretty much the only person besides Sirius who doesn't sugar coat the truth."

"That's because I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's are always to the point. Plus you seem like the type of person who doesn't like to beat around the bush. You want to hear the truth and it pisses you off when people half ass it. Which is why you should be thankful you have me in your life."

"Yes, what would I do without you?"

"Fall into a deep, deep depression, start drinking excessively and doing drugs. Which would eventually lead to you committing suicide. But thankfully since you have me, that won't happen."

"As depressingly amusing as this conversation is... if we want to make it to Defense without getting detention, I say we go now." Hermione said, now fully thankful that Harry had Draco in his life to calm his magic **and **keep him sane all at the same time.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

They made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts two minutes early much to their surprise and waited outside the door. "Do you think Umbridge will mind if we sit together?" Draco asked Harry as they waited outside the door.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take my chances." Harry replied sending a sad look over to Draco, who pouted.

"Hah Harry gets to sit next to his bestest buddy!" Ron said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Draco.

"Mature, real mature Weasley." Draco glared.

"You all are immature," Hermione said glaring at the three boys, "I honestly don't know why I hang out with you..."

"Because you love us and your life without us would suck." Harry said with a smile.

"The sad part is, you are probably correct..."

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

The horrid woman they had to call Professor Umbridge walked into the class room with a smile too innocent it seemed evil. _"Wands away! There will be no need to talk!" _Umbridges' shrill voice (which matched that of Pansy's) said.

"_No need to think is more like it..." _Hermione whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear.

"_Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. More commonly known as O.W.L..'s. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe." _Umbridge paused and looked out at the class and gave them a tight lipped smile, _"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" _Umbridge asked as Hermione raised her hand.

"_There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." _She said giving their Professor a hard look. One that from afar one Blaise Zabini admired.

"_Using spells? Ha ha! Well I can't imagine why you would need to use them in **my **classroom." _

"_We're not gonna use magic?" _Ron asked. Blaise and Draco snickered softly so Umbridge wouldn't hear them. _**Weasley's **_Draco thought.

"_You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."_

"_Well what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk- free." **Twelve points to ****my**** Harry and Zero to the wicked witch of the Ministry. **_

"_Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!" _She paused and looked around the students, whose facial expressions said they all agreed with Harry on this, _"it is a view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about." **Negative one hundred and fifty points to the wicked witch of the Ministry for being annoying. **_

"_And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" **Five hundred points to ****my**** Harry for being logical and wonderful~!**_

"_There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" **Seriously this woman is taking some heavy drugs. Negative two thousand points to the wicked witch of the Ministry for being annoying, idiotic, and... once again being idiotic. **_

"_I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort?" **Five thousand, six hundred and sixty two points to ****my**** Harry for once again being logical and being so wonderfully cute that I want to cuddle with him and never let him go~! … Oh... my... god... did I really just think that? Where's a muggle weapon when you need one?**_

"_Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. LIE!" **Twelve hundred points for being an imbecile. I mean COME ON! **_

"_It's not a lie! I saw him! I FOUGHT him!" **And for that my love, you get nine thousand and six hundred points, because you could've died and I would be sad... and I also sound like a Hufflepuff... so... one hundred thousand and six hundred points from Draco Lucius Malfoy for being a sappy idiot, sounding like a Hufflepuff and loving your boyfriend too much... **_Draco went bug eyed and looked down at his desk. He... he didn't love Harry... did he? Just because he thought about the other boy every second of every day, and didn't like it when Ron put his arm around Harry, and wanted to be the only person to even touch Harry didn't mean anything... right? He sighed and groaned internally. _**It's official. Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family has fallen in love with the bloody Boy Who Lived... **_and he didn't mind in the slightest. The only thing was... did Harry feel the same way as him. And, was it too soon in their relationship to feel this way?

"_Detention, Mr. Potter!" _Umbridge yelled, which broke Draco out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"_So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD!" _

"_Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" _

"_It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You know it!" _

"_Enough!" _Umbridge yelled. She looked like she was about to say something else but the bell for the end of the period rang.

They all packed up their things and Harry walked over to Draco's desk, silently saying that he wanted to be with Draco right now._** No, **_Draco thought. _**It's not too early. I love him and nothing is ever going to change it. **_

* * *

><p><strong>*le merveilleux m'a = the wonderful me in French. <strong>

**Is it just me or is Draco not awesome in this chapter? I mean really! Also I threw in some Blaise/ Mione in there (even though it was minimal) I made this one longer than normal, which is how I think I'm going to do it from now on... as long as I don't get writer's block on a chapter. Which is what happens and why the chapters turn out so small and dull. Anyway, Draco is in love with Harry? How does Harry feel! When will there be Blaise/ Mione action? When will we see the first bouts of Seamus/ Ron? What happens at Harry's detention and will he tell Draco? Tune in tomorrow to find out some of the answers to these questions... Also, In The Snake Pit will be updated soon :3 Au Revoir loves!**

**EnglandPoland 333**


	13. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Okay so in order to make this chapter as cannon but still Drarry and awesome as possible, I had to watch some of OoTP. Sad yeah, but it's fresh in my mind and I still have the movie up so I can use the appropriate quotes needed. This chapter is most likely going to be a bit angsty and depressing. I'm sorry but when watching the movie I figured that Harry should be slightly more depressed, of course he'll be happy around Draco and his friends, but when by himself he'll be depressed. Also, I feel this song quote fits this chapter so much it's not even funny! Okay enough rambling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! **

* * *

><p>"<em>To carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, <em>

_believe me your memory will carry on! We'll carry on!_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches!" _

_-Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled. If he thought his day was going to get better after the Defense class, he was wrong. So very, very wrong. He couldn't walk the halls without people looking at him and whispering. At first he thought it was about him and Draco, and then he heard people whispering about how he was still going on about the You- Know- Who business. He sighed and decided to skip lunch. He didn't think he could handle people whispering and talking behind his back. He sat down at the base of a tree near the Black Lake and looked out at the water. One would think he'd be used to all the whispers, it did happen in his second year with the whole Heir of Slytherin crap. Truth was, as much as it happened to him in his life, he would be able to deal with it had Ron and Hermione been there for him. True they were trying to help and he appreciated it, he really did, he just. He didn't know. He just felt alone and secluded from the rest of the world. And to make it worse, Dumbledore wasn't even talking to him. Not that it really mattered, but it would've been nice to have the old man's witty but insightful advice. He sighed again and rested his head against the tree. "You are a really hard person to find. Did you know that?" The oh so familiar voice of Draco Malfoy told him as he sat down.<p>

"I try, very hard actually. You just seem to always find me." Harry replied, still looking out at the water.

"That's a good thing actually. Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Harry you can play that petty 'nothing's wrong I'm fine!' game with your friends; but you are going to tell me the truth!"

"It's nothing, really I'm fine."

"And I'm a flying pig, tell me what's wrong. NOW!"

"I... It's everything. Everyone. People suck, did you know that?"

"Yeah I did. I've known for a while actually. But Harry they are stupid. Don't listen to them."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have people whispering behind your fucking back everywhere you go saying that you're just lying about fucking Voldemort being back for attention!

"Can you believe that? Attention! I've had fucking attention since I was a year old! I fucking hate it! If I could I'd throw it all away I would, but I can't can I? No! Because **I **have to save the fucking wizarding world from a cynical little fuck with no nose!" Harry paused, "How can you make a potion to resurrect yourself and not have a nose? Oh and to top it all off I have a detention with a woman who would scare the shit out of the Dark Lord himself!"

"Harry, love calm down. Tearing up the nice grass isn't going to solve anything."

"Your right. Grass I am sorry. I didn't mean to kill you."

"Good boy, was that so hard?"

"No..."

"Harry I know this is pretty redundant and is probably going to piss you off even more; you** have **to ignore them. You are much better than them. They weren't there that night, they can't possibly conceive what you've seen. They'd probably freeze up and piss their pants if they had even seen the Dark Lord.

"You didn't. You've fought him and you didn't freeze up. You're a better wizard than them. Your potions skills need work, but when it comes to spells you're possibly the best. Don't worry about those little fucks." Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry, "besides on my way here I took twenty points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years for saying that the Dark Lord being back was a load of rubbish."

"Somehow that makes me feel better..."

"Good. There's twenty minutes left of lunch and I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

Draco stood and held out his hand for Harry to take. He did and he stood up and walked hand in hand with Draco to the Great Hall. He still felt like he was stuck in a dark tunnel with no light at the end, but he realized that as long as he had Draco, Ron and Hermione here at school with him... maybe it wasn't too bad.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Scratch that whole part about school not being too bad. He hated it. This was all he thought as he made his way to him impending death with Umbridge. The she devil in pink. The Dark Lady of Hogwarts and the Ministry. The one person that would probably be able to successfully succeed in killing the Boy Who Refused to Die. He walked into the Defense Room that held many a memory from second, third, and last year. Oh how he wished that Remus could still teach here. It probably could've helped with his loneliness, he also probably given Harry wonderful advice so he didn't have to depend on his boyfriend. Not that he didn't mind asking Draco for help, he didn't. He actually loved the advice Draco was giving him... he just didn't want to seem like a bother to Draco. He had enough to worry about as it was. He sighed and knocked on the door to Umbridge's office. He heard the high pitched 'come in' and he wanted to hex someone.

When he walked in he was about ready to slam his head in the door and then run to Draco crying and demand that Draco obliviate his mind. He'd never seen **that **much pink. Nor had he seen so many moving cats on plates. _**Thank you Umbridge for ruining Cats for me. **_Harry thought bitterly._** Now when I get a flat after school my options are either dogs, bunnies, fish, or a pet rock. **__"Good evening Mr. Potter." _Harry looked towards her and he thought he never heard words sound so evil in his life. Not even Voldemort made words sound evil... just constipated and annoying, _"sit." _

He looked at the single desk and he slowly walked towards it. He wanted to say 'alright what did you do to it?' but he didn't think she'd like his sarcasm.

"_You're going to be doing some lines for me today Mr. Potter." _Harry reached down to his bag and he hear her go hm hm. He sighed, this could be good, _"No not with your quill. You are going to be using a rather special one of mine." _Yupp definitely not good. _**Merlin, if I die please tell Draco, Ron, Mione, Sirius and Remus I love them. **_

She stood up and picked up a quill and walked over to his desk and placed it on the parchment. Harry picked it up, _"Now I want you to write... I must not tell lies." _It was hard to think with the stupid cats meowing and purring. He glared at the desk. She just wouldn't give up would she?

"_How many times?" _

"_Well let's say, as long as it takes to sink in." _Insert confusion... now. _**Does she always have to speak in riddles or does she get some sick twisted happiness out of all this... It's the latter. It has to be. **_

He looked at the parchment for a second, the damned cats still meowing and he realized something. _"You haven't given me any ink..." _

"_You won't need any ink." _

He was confused... again, but then again who wouldn't be if you had annoying cats meowing and a twisted woman speaking in riddles?

He sighed and turned back to the parchment. Realization hit him again, this was rather belated but he realized that... maybe just maybe he loved Draco. _**No, no. I can't...can I? Is it too early in the relationship?**_

He started writing out his lines and by the time he got halfway to the second was felt a searing pain in his opposite hand. He looked down and he saw 'I must not tell lies' being carved into it. _**She really is a sadistic woman isn't she? **_He's felt worse, yes but it still hurt.

He watched her walk over to him. _"Yes?" _

He looked up at her and just sat there. She really needed to be locked in a mental ward. Maybe he'd call someone during the winter holiday.

"_N-nothing." _He replied.

"_That's right, because you know deep down you deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. Potter?" _Was she for serious? She even had a slight smile on her face! Oh yes, over the winter holiday he was going to call a nice mental hospital and ask them to take her away and lock her up. She deserved it.

He continued to write his lines and when he was finally released he was so grateful that he wanted to skip down the halls and sing. He looked down at his hand and he knew then that he couldn't tell anyone. Not even Draco. He knew Draco wouldn't be happy, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He walked back to the common room and let the music and everything take him over. He was safe here. He didn't have to worry about stupid quills, or crazy women. He was in his common room and he was safe. He sat down in between Ron and Hermione and read the book he had in his hand. "Harry... what's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked

He held up his hand that was carved into and looked at it. "Nothing, why?"

"Your other hand... Oh my god Harry you have to tell someone!"

"No Mione."

"Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore!"

"_No Dumbledore's got enough on his mind already." _

"Then tell Draco!"

"I.. no. _Anyway I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." _

"_Bloody hell Harry the witch is torturing you! If the parents knew about this..." _Ron said.

"_Yeah well I haven't got any of those have I?"_

"_Harry, you've got to report this! It's perfectly simple..." _

"_No it's not. Whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand." _

"_Then help us to! _Or tell Draco!"

But Harry was gone. He walked away from the music and the happy vibe that the common room held. He couldn't tell Draco. He wanted to, he did, he just didn't want to worry him. He walked to the desk in his room and collapsed on the bed.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMPDM**

It was just getting into the start of winter, he hadn't told Draco about his hand and the detentions he had with Umbridge. He only told him that she made him do lines, which wasn't technically a lie. He still had people talking about him behind his back and no matter how he tried to ignore them... he just couldn't.

One day he was sitting at the base of the tree during his free period. He and Ron were just looking at the water, they weren't talking, but Seamus came over to talk to Ron. "Hey mate what are doin out here? It's bloody cold as hell!"

"I'm spending time with Harry. Haven't done much of that in a while and I figured it was a good idea."

"Oh... okay. See you in lunch then."

"Don't worry Harry, he'll come 'round you'll see."

Harry just nodded and continued to look at the lake. Little did they know, that they were being watched by two Slytherins. One to find out why his boyfriend was being so distant and the other to find out about the duos female friend.

"Have you told Draco about it yet?" Ron asked and this question made the two look at each other.

"No not yet..."

"Mate you have to tell him. If not him tell Dumbledore!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Though Draco was confused he was also worried and slightly pissed off. Whatever Harry had to tell him, it was serious. And he wanted to know.

"What a conversation that'll be. Hey Draco, you know how you've been asking about my detentions? Well I haven't been telling the complete truth. Umbridge makes me write my lines with a blood quill." Harry looked at Ron and sighed, "I want to tell him... I'm just..."

"Worried? Not sure how he'll take it? Trust me I feel the same way..."

"About what? You have something you want to tell Draco too?"

"Keep your knickers on. No. Hermione."

"What about her?"

"I... I don't like her anymore and I don't know how she'll take it."

Blaise clutched the tree tighter. He wasn't counting on Granger possibly liking Weasley. Draco patted his friend's shoulder and glared at Harry's back. How could he not tell him this? He sighed... all in due time, all in due time.

"She doesn't like you back either..."

"Really!"

"Yeah something about Zabini or something. I haven't a clue. That's all she talks about that and the fact that I should go to Dumbledore or Draco..."

"And you should!"

"I will... wait... who do you like?"

"Um, well you see... it's um... Seamus?"

Harry, Draco and Blaises' jaws dropped.

"Seamus... Seamus Finnigan?"

"Yeah... that's the one..."

"Holy mother of Merlin..."

"Yeah, but don't worry! I know how he doesn't like you and you don't like him so I won't do anything."

"Ron don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to break up this mushy gushy moment, but Harry and I need to talk." Draco said and he had the urge to hug Harry because he looked so cute when he had the deer in the headlights look on his face.

"D-Draco... how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Now lets talk."

Harry slowly stood up and tentatively followed Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I... I don't know..."

Draco hugged Harry and then pulled away. "Let me see."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He held out his hand and pulled his sleeve up.

"My god Harry!" he pressed his lips to the scar and then looked at Harry, "you should've told me sooner. But that's in the past. For now, let's go get some food."

"You...your not mad?"

"Harry, it's impossible to be upset with you. But if this happens again please come to me."

"I will." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry.

"Harry... I... I love you."

Harry looked up at Draco and blinked for what seemed like five hundred times. He looked down at his feet and reached for Draco's hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked up Draco, who looked like he was about to cry. He smiled, "I love you too." He leaned up and kissed Draco.

"I was scared you were going to run away."

"I'd never run away from you. If anything I'd run away **with **you."

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

That weekend he wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I hope you are doing okay. It's getting colder here. Though I'm surrounded by people I feel so alone. Draco makes it better, he really does. I think that without him, I'd probably be more lost than ever. I know you of all people understand. _

_-Harry. _

Harry walked down the pathway to Hagrid's hut. Oh how he missed him. He looked in the sky and saw those Thestral things go into the Forbidden Forest. As they say, curiosity killed the cat and he followed them.

When he got to where they were, he saw they laying on the ground and Luna feeding or petting one.

"_Hello Harry Potter." _She said in her soft and airy voice.

"_Your feet? Aren't they cold?" _Harry asked.

"_A bit. But unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared I suspect Nargles are behind it." _

"_What... are they?"_

"_Their called Thestrals, their quite gentle really, but people avoid them because their a bit..."_

"_Different? But why can't the others see them?" _

"_They can only be seen by people who have seen death." _

"_So... you've know someone whose died then?"_

"_My mum. She was an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went wrong. I was nine." _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Yeah, it was rather horrible. I do feel quite sad about it sometimes. But I have dad." _She pulled out an apple and rolled it towards the baby Thestral. _"We believe you, you know. Dad and I." _Harry just looked at her, _"That He Who Must Not Be Named Is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." _

"_Thanks, seems your about the only ones that do." _

"_Don't think that's true. I suppose that's how **he **wants you to feel." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well if I were you know who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Because if it's just you alone... you're not as much of a threat." _

After his comforting conversation with Luna, who despite what everyone else said, wasn't that loony. He walked into the Great Hall and after a long time of ignoring his best friends, finally reunited with them. "Can I sit?..." He asked and just as he was about to, there was yelling out in the hall...

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD. This has to be the longest chapter. I should write with the story more often because it makes my creative juices flowing! Holy shit! Anyway, like I said it was going to be cannon but still slightly Drarry. Next chapter after the fight between Minerve and Umbridge we go into the perspective of two other characters o.O Also, that was the second bout of Seamus Ron and Blaise/ Hermione. Also we will be getting back into Neville/ Luna soon. Also I am obessed with Welcome To The Black Parade and have been for the past two days. Okay off to write In The Snake Pit! **

**EnglandPoland**


	14. She Won't Feel The Same

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was going to and then I looked at the time and I was all 'o.O' so I didn't. So I'm posting it today. I should mention it's really hard having two fanfictions for the **_**same**_** fandom going on at the same time. Why? Because when I write You Jump, I Jump I feel like I'm writing In The Snake Pit and the other way around .. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>If I could just speak the words to tell her exactly how <em>

_I feel; I count the ways that I might say it. _

_But I know that none of them will work  
>because she won't feel the same"<br>-Bright Eyes, A Few Moments on Friday_

* * *

><p>"<em>Pardon me professor, but what exactly <em>_**are **__you insinuating?"_

"_I am merely requesting when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."_

"_So silly of me __but it sounds like you are questioning __**my **__authority in __**my**__ classroom. Minerva."_Umbridge moved one step higher than said professor, but she was still shorter.

"_Not at all... Dolores. Merely your mid evil methods."_Minerva moved up to the same step as Umbridge and glared down at her.

"_I... am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the ministry; and by extension the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."_

"_Disloyalty."_ Minerva took a step down and Umbridge smirked and took another step up.

"_Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."_

**BZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ**

Blaise walked into the library and sighed. Hermione was there, of course she was. When wasn't she at the library? This time though, not that Blaise was stalking her. No, merely watching from afar. This time though, she was with Potter. He glared at the back of the male Gryffindor's head. "Cat got your tongue Blaise?" Draco asked coming up next to him and placing his hand on Balises' shoulder.

"No, you're stupid boyfriend is studying with her." Blaise replied and contemplated turning around.

"Harry is not stupid! And besides, when did a little bump in the road stop a Slytherin?"

"When did you become so annoying?"

"When you decided to fall for Granger. Who you have yet to ask out by the way~" Draco waved and walked over to the table that Hermione and Potter were studying at. He grabbed Potter by the wrist, probably saying something about having to kidnap Potter and then walked away.

"You know Zabini," Potter said as they passed by him, "it wouldn't hurt to ask. I can't make any promises what the answer may or may not be; but I'm warning you right now. If anything happens to her your life is mine~"

"What… how did… what?"

"I have my sources."

Blaise glared at the retreating forms of his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend. Surely if Potter was making death threats (which he normally didn't make unless it was to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. And he didn't doubt Potter would go through with it) his chances had to be good right? He shook his head and walked out of the library and back down to the Slytherin common room. There was no way Hermione would feel the same way as him. No way in hell. He plopped down onto the couch and ran a hand over his eyes. _"it wouldn't hurt to ask." _Running through his head as he looked at the empty chair across from him.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked as she sat down next to Blaise.

He rolled his eyes and looked at his hands. "Still pining over mudblood from afar?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Blaise yelled and turned to glare at Pansy.

"What?"

"She's a far better witch than you'll ever be!"

"Okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"You know what? Just leave me alone. Or better yet, go away." Blaise left the common room and walked back down to the library. _Good she's still here. _Blaise then walked over to the table Hermione was sitting at.

"Hey, He…Granger I was wondering…" Blaise started.

"What? You need me to write an essay for you too?" Hermione glared up at him.

"No I do my own work thanks…"

"Then what?"

"Would… you like to go to Hogsmeade with me… this weekend?"

"Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny. At all."

"It's not a joke actually."

"Then what is it?"

"Me asking you to Hogsmeade this weekend. It's really not that hard to understand."

"Stop it Zabini. Whatever you're playing at isn't funny."

"I'm not playing at anything! You can even ask Potter and Draco! Potter is actually the one who told me to try and ask you out. It was followed by a death threat actually. I should've known this was going to burn in flames." Blaise and turned to walk away.

"Blaise wait!"

"No, it was stupid. Never mind."

Blaise walked out of the library and resisted to urge to curl up into the nearest corner and just forget the world. He heard Her- _Granger _yell after him, but he ignored her. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He was stupid for thinking that Hermione Granger, smartest witch in Hogwarts, would like him. Blaise Zabini son of a Death Eater.

**RWSFRWSFRWSFRWSFRWSF**

Ron paced the Gryffindor common room. Harry told him it was okay, so it _must _be okay right? Right? Ron sighed, why did it have to Seamus? Of all the bloody people at the school he had to like Seamus. Who thought that Harry was a good for nothing liar. He glared at the wall, why couldn't it be Neville, or Dean… or Goyle? Any of those options would've been loads better than Seamus. He couldn't wait until Hermione got back from her study session at the library. Then he could talk to her and get her opinion. He nodded at Seamus and Dean as they walked in. He saw Seamus' eyes linger on him for a second more than he probably should've, and he sent a small smile to Seamus, who smiled back. Their small moment was rudely interrupted when Hermione came into the common room and grabbed Ron and pulled him towards a corner and casted a silencing spell. This was going to be a long night. And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, the belated chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed. I had an 80 minute block to write it and I forgot my chapter outline at home. Slight Blaise Hermione and Ron/ Seamus. Also, In the Snake Pit may or may not be up tonight. I have a shit ton of homework to do and chores. I also just finished carving my pumpkin wich has VA carved into it for Vampire Academy. The Promise mark, the Molnija mark and the symbol for fire (all hand drawn by the way) so yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to write and post it, but I could be wrong. Until next time :)**

**EnglandPoland**


	15. Fate Brought Us Here

**I have to say, I am quite happy with how this story is turning out even though I had to completely re-write it. It still makes me sad, but eh we're making it just fine I suppose. Anyway, I'm super tired, stressed out, and at the point of collapsing. I am shocked that I am still alive right now. I really need to work out a system for sleep/ school/ fanfiction because what I am doing right now is not working. Which means that the updates for both this and In The Snake Pit may (or may not) go every other day. Like say tomorrow I post ITSP and then Friday I post YJ, IJ. That's how I may do it because honestly I am so beyond tired and I have tons of homework. The system mentioned above isn't going to happen until after the Halloween chapter though, because in order for the Halloween chapter to work I need to actually have everything complete. Okay on with the story!  
>Disclaimer: I still own nothing. <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I believe that fate brought us here, and we should <em>

_be together, but we're not."_

_Macy Gray_

* * *

><p>"And then he just walked away!" Hermione said when she finished her rant.<p>

"Well, you _did_ give him reason to walk away..." Looking at Hermione with a sympathetic look.

"Ron! You're supposed to take my side on this, but I suppose you're right."

"I think you should talk to him ya know?"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me though?"

"You won't know if you don't try right?"

"I suppose that's true.. So what did _you _want to talk to me about?"

"Well I told Harry that I like Seamus, and Harry said he was okay with that even though they practically hate each other.

"So is it okay to go out with Seamus or would that be a dick move? Or should I just wait until they patch things up to ask him out?"

"Oh Ronald..."

"MIONE! 'Oh Ronald' isn't going to help in this situation! So I ask Seamus out or do I wait? I don't want to be a shit friend."

"If Harry told you he doesn't mind, then he probably doesn't mind."

"But what if he's just saying that to be supportive? I mean he could _say _he's okay with it but still not be okay with it."

"Ronald, do you really think Harry is that kind of person?"

"No, but I know Seamus wouldn't like it if I still hung out with Harry."

"Then wait until they patch things up. Harry is your best friend, even if you do go out with Seamus before they patch things up Harry was your friend before you started liking Seamus.

"And if Seamus honestly liked you he would, or should, respect that."

"Yeah, yeah thanks Mione."

"Anytime Ron." They hugged and Ron pulled away to look down at Hermione,

"You really should talk to Blaise you know."

Harry was walking down random corridors whistling to random muggle songs. People were of course still talking about him behind his back. Some even went as far as to say 'How can Draco believe him? He's clearly lying about the whole thing...' He sighed, there was just no pleasing people was there? He shrugged his shoulders and continued to whistle and walk. He didn't really have a specific destination in mind, but that's the beauty of life. You don't really have to know where you're going as long as you make it out alive. At least, that's the motto Harry followed. "HEY POTTER!" A voice called and he turned to see who it was.

"Yeah Zabini?" He asked and the two fell into step.

"I followed your advice and asked Granger out."

"I take it you got rejected?"

"How'd you know?"

"You called her Granger and lately you've been calling her Hermione."

"It never would've worked anyway."

"Why? Because you are a pure blood and she's a muggle born?"

"No, she's the best _and _smartest witch at this school. And I'm..."

"The son of a Death Eater? Cry me a river."

"What?"

"So what if you're the bloody son of a Death Eater? You've switched sides, it doesn't matter anymore." Harry paused and took a side long glance at Blaise, "besides, Draco's the son of a Death Eater and I'm going out with him."

"That's different..."

"Why? Because I'm the bloody Boy- Who- Lived and I love everyone? Because no matter what I see the good in everyone? Trust me, it's not that different." Harry paused again, "did you even _try _to talk to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a Slytherin or not? Did you convince her your intentions are pure? I bet you didn't even demand a date. What kind of Slytherin are you?"

"I...I didn't..."

"Of course you didn't think! When you said you were going to ask her out I actually thought you were going to go up to her and be all like 'date. Me. You. Hogsmeade, this weekend. And then walked away."

"Would that have worked?"

"If you did that she'd have no choice but to go out with you, you idiot! How the bloody hell did you get into Slytherin?"

"My family was in that house?"

"If that's the only reason the Sorting Hat needs help."

"That's not nice."

"Never said I was."

"Good point."

They stopped in front of the Slytherin portrait hole and just as Blaise was about to step in, Draco stepped out.

He glared at the two of them and crossed his shoulders over his chest. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Blaise here got shot down by dear old Hermione. Just been giving him pointers, he seems to have forgotten he's a Slytherin.

"Not a cunning bone in him." Harry replied shaking his head.

"I tried to do the noble thing!" Blaise yelled.

"With us Gryffindors you have to be a little more than noble. Like I said, are you a bloody Slytherin or not?" Harry looked helplessly over to Draco, "I think you need to train him in the Slytherin ways again, he seems to have forgotten."

"Clearly I do, but right now I want to be alone with my boyfriend..." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on the Gryffindors.

"Ugh get a room you guys." Harry looked past Draco to Blaise.

"You wouldn't have this problem had you properly asked Hermione out... and if you don't like it then you don't have to watch."

"Properly? Properly! I did ask properly and I got turned down!"

"Like I keep saying: are you a Slytherin or not? Because if you _were _a Slytherin you would have a date with Hermione."

Before Blaise could reply, Draco spoke up. "I always knew there was a reason I lo-liked you. But you have to admit Blaise, Harry _is _right."

"Didn't you ask him out though?"

"No, he pushed me up against a wall and _told _me I was going to go out with him. Then he announced to the whole house that we were going out."

"And we've been together ever since. You should really try that tactic, it seems to work for us Slytherins."

"Especially when pinned to a wall. It makes the decision process easier. That's _if _you're given a decision."

"Mmm, now lets go before we're late." Draco said pulling Harry in the opposite direction.

"Late for what?"

"You'll see."

"Yes mum."

"Shut it Harry."

"Or what? You going to feed me to the big scary snakes?"

"No. I'm going to murder you."

"But Draco... I thought you loved me!"

At this they both stopped. Now of course they both _knew _Harry meant it in a strictly teasing fashion, but it was a topic neither of them touched upon. Also, neither boy told the other how they felt for fear that it was too early or the other didn't quite feel the same. They both looked in the opposite direction and an awkward silence fell upon them and they both simultaneously thought 'does he love me?'

They both looked at each other and when stormy silver met emerald green they knew. The fears they had were wiped away and their lips met in a kiss so passionate that someone walking down the hall would feel the love the two felt for each other. "I... love... you..." Draco said in between kisses.

"I... love... you... too..." Harry also said between kisses. This continued for a few minutes before they heard an almost silent 'hem hem'. They separated quickly and looked down at the ridiculous amount of pink. "There will be no public displays of affection in this school." Umbridge said looking up at them.

"There's nothing that says that we can't. Besides, it's the weekend."

"There will be no public displays of affection in this school!" She walked away and both Draco and Harry flipped her off and made their way to Hogsmeade.

Of course Harry had no idea where they were going, so he just followed Draco as they held hands. In that moment Harry could admit that he'd never felt happier before in his life. And that was saying something because winning his first quidditch game and finding out that Sirius was his god father and having a chance at actual family were pretty happy moments for him. When they got to Hogsmeade, Draco took them to a small little cafe and they spent the rest of the day together. _Yes. _Harry thought, _I've never been happier in my life. _

**RANDOMBREAKINTHESTORY^_^**

Ron, who had decided that Hermione's previous answer wasn't good enough. Because when you have a mid life crisis on whether it's a good idea to ask out the one person who hates Harry (besides Voldemort, that would be creepy) at school you need to have a solid answer. Hermione at this point just wanted to get Ron off her back so she could think of a way to talk to Blaise, who probably hated her now yelled at him. "THEN ASK HIM OUT! I DOUBT HARRY WOULD MIND, HE EVEN SAID HE WOULDN'T!" Hermione walked away.

Ron just starred at the space Hermione had been standing and blinked a few times before storming off in the direction of the boys side of the tower.

Seamus looked at the spots where the two other Gryffindors had stood. Ron was planning on asking someone out? More importantly it was a guy, and he needed Harry's approval? Seamus was fuming! He was going to kill the person who was trying to take Ron away from him. Well, he had to find out who the person was first, and then he had to think of a good plan for death. Then he would kill the person.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, scratch what I said these two are getting updated every single day. I don't care how sleep deprived I get. Okay that's probably a lie, but I will try. Which also means that this weekend is going to be spent typing up every single chapter for both stories. I don't care what I have to do it will happen. Don't worry. So scratch what I said about updating each story every other day. I'm getting back into writing these stories, I have found motivation (hoepfully) and I hope this will stick. Plus, Snake Pit has more reviews! Not that I'm not happy about that because every author loves getting more than 100 reviews, but this one needs more ^_^ Juussssst saying. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now to (honestly) type up Snake Pit. Trust me... it will get posted tonight. <strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	16. We Didn't Start The Fire

**OMG okay I am so sorry I didn't update *dodges flames* I was busy this weekend and I know that's no excuse, but it's the truth. So to make sure I can still have the Halloween chapter on Halloween the updates for this story and Snake Pit are going to be three times as long. Meaning Friday's chapter, yesterday's chapter and today's are going to be in the same update. Okay! Enjoy and again super sorry :3**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

"_We didn't the fire, it was always burning, _

_Since the world's been turning. We_

_didn't start the fire. No we didn't _

_light it, but we're trying to_

_fight it."_

_-We Didn't Start The Fire, Billy Joel_

Harry stood in front of the Great Hall and watched as the Decrees of Umbridge were put up. He sighed and walked away, it was stupid. He honestly didn't understand what was going through her mind. There was nothing wrong with the school, besides didn't she go here when she was younger? _If _she was younger?

She didn't stop either, she interviewed Professor Trelawney, who when it happened seemed scared shitless for lack of a better term. It took all Harry had to not whip out his wand and hex Umbridge. Then she interviewed Snape, who was just as cold and heartless as always. Harry had to admit that he really wouldn't have minded if he got thrown out, but he was Draco's god father... so... yeah...

Harry still didn't like what she was doing, neither did the other students (not that they would admit it to Harry) but they couldn't really do anything about it.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He sighed, he was still alone, save for Ron. He glanced around the table and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Where's Mione?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from his food and turned his head towards the Slytherin table and pointed with his fork.

"Seems like she finally got courage..." Ron replied with a small smile and went back to his food.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Hermione and Blaise talking, though it looked like anything but happy. Harry smiled and stood up and walked over, it gave him a good reason to be over there too.

"You... you... I don't even know what to call you!" Hermione yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. "God Harry!"

"I'm not God so just Harry will do. But thanks for the compliment." Harry replied with a smile.

"Who gave you the permission to be here?" Pansy asked and looked up to Harry with a piggish glare.

"I didn't know I needed permission to go to another table. But to answer that question, I'm the Boy Who Lived therefore I trump you."

"When did you get so cocky?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't actually, I was just curious why my dear old Mione looked like she was going to blow up half the school."

"The answer to that question would be him." Hermione pointed to Blaise and glared.

"Me?"

"No, the ghost standing behind you. YES YOU!"

"What the bloody hell did I do!"

"I... You... GAH!" Hermione picked up her books and stormed away. Harry tsked and sat down shaking his head.

"You did it again... way to go."

"What are you going on about _now_?"

"Just ask her out! Is it _that _hard or are you just acting like a Hufflepuff for fun?"

"Potter, I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it."

"I'm not up to anything! I'm just saying you should ask her out!"

"I HAVE... TWICE! AND I'VE BEEN SHOT DOWN... TWICE!"

"Then just demand a bloody date for Merlin sakes! It's really not as hard as you're making it out to be."

"Potter has a point you know..." Pansy said...

"No one asked for your input..." Blaise replied, "I don't know..."

"You don't know? Clearly asking a girl out the proper way doesn't work for you so just demand a date!"

"I..."

"You need help you know that? She's clearly playing with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"She wants you to work for it you daft fool!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm her best friend, and she _wants _you to work for it! I'm gay and her best friend and I know what she's doing, that's pretty sad. No _very, very _sad. You should be ashamed."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..."

"Which is exactly why I pointed it out. By the way, what are you still doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be going after Mione and professing your love and getting down on your hands and knees begging to court her?"

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't beg."

"Yes and I have a flying monkey."

"That's very mean Potter."

"Eh you'll live. Now go after her! She won't wait for you forever you know."

"I don't even know where..."

"Astronomy Tower. GO!"

"Wow, I'm impressed. Most people don't tell Blaise what to do and live." Pansy said, clearly in awe.

"You're not the best friend of the girl he wants to go out with. You also don't have the power to make his life a living hell _without _the Unforgivable curses."

"That's quite Slytherin of you..."

"I've been told that Slytherin would've been a good house for me, but I've got to save the world and all so I have to be in Gryffindor. Hero complex and all."

Only minutes after Blaise was gone Hermione came back.

"That was quick..."

"Harry. We need to talk... NOW!"

"Uh... okay..." Harry slowly got up and followed Hermione to an old classroom that probably hadn't been used in years.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked, and once the question was asked the flood came. Along with a long story. He sat down next to Hermione and rubbed her back. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**RANDOMINTERLUDE**

"And... and... UGH! She makes me want to punch a wall and kiss her at the same time!" Blaise paused and looked over to Draco, "Is that normal?"

"I would think so. Harry makes me feel the same way." Draco replied.

"That's different, you two were enemies before you two started going out... and... well he's Potter so of course you'd want to punch a wall."

"I fail to see how it's different but okay..."

"What do _you _think I should do?"

"Exactly what Harry's been telling you to do. He is her best friend, he would know what she wants you to do. So just follow his advice."

"Ugh."

"It's really not that bad is it?"

"But... but..."

"No buts, come on lets go get some dinner."

Ron sullenly walked down the random corridors, he didn't feel like eating dinner. He didn't understand why Seamus was ignoring him. He didn't do anything wrong! Or did he? He shook his head and went through everything he did during the week and he came to the conclusion that he in fact did nothing wrong. The only valid conclusion Ron could think of was that Seamus was secretly a female and this was his time of the month. He nodded his head, that was it. Because there was nothing he could've done to make him not want to speak with him anymore. And every bloody time Ron tried to speak to him, he turned away and talked to someone else! So yes, Seamus was on his time of the month and Ron did nothing wrong.

If that was the answer though why did he still feel like he did something wrong? He shook his head and kept walking, he didn't do anything wrong...

After dinner, Harry and Draco were walking down the halls, presumably doing their Prefect duties. "Those four just need to get over their sexual tension and get together already!" Harry said and shook his head.

"Four?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Ron and Seamus and Hermione and Blaise." Harry sighed, "there's enough sexual tension to feed to a Hippogrif _and _make a love potion."

"I know. But Ron and Seamus? Wow..."

"Shocked me too but honestly I think they'd work... if Seamus wasn't ignoring Ron."

"Why is he ignoring Ron?"

"He over heard Mione and Ron talking about Ron asking Seamus out... Seamus is now plotting suicide with Dean."

"In a sad way that's kind of funny."

"I know, bastard deserves it though..."

"Now Harry, this is the kid whom your best friend wants to date... be nice." Draco fake scolded.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not playing matchmaker for them! Seamus probably wouldn't listen anyway."

"I agree, but you could always play matchmaker from Ron's side. Oh I've been meaning to ask, why _are _you helping Blaise?"

"Don't really know honestly. Hermione can take care of herself and she knows what she's doing. Blaise is just a daft fool who either doesn't understand what she's doing or is just really oblivious."

"And you think you can help him?"

"I am her best friend aren't I?"

"True, but you should've told me about this little plan of yours."

"Aww does Draco want to help?"

"YES! I mean, why yes, yes I do."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Get them together in four easy steps."

"Four?"

"Yes, we convince them to talk, give each party a note, lock them in a room or closet, and when they come out their together."

"I don't think it's that simple..."

"That, my sweet, sweet innocently adorable little uke is because you aren't a Malfoy..."

"Fine, fine lets just finish Prefect duties before we go scheming..."

"Okay, but this is going to be so fun! Sneaking around the school, getting people together! We should open a business: Malfoy and Potter Matchmaking!" Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Sounds wonderful doesn't it?"

"Yeah... wonderful..."

Seamus finished his rant to Dean and then looked at him. "Who do you think he wants to ask out? And why isn't it me!"

"Seamus, calm down! I'm sure it's nothing..."

"Whoever this person is, they are going to die a horrible death..."

"Does it involve fire?"

"HELLZ YEAH!"

Dean rolled his eyes, pretty much everyone in the house knew that Ron was planning on asking Seamus out... well everyone accept for Seamus. He didn't understand how his best friend could be so daft.

"Just promise me you _won't _talk to him?"

"... sure..."

"Good!"

**WHATWOULDBECHAPTER17**

Umbridge's Wall of Terror kept growing, but as Harry had so proudly realized there was nothing up there that stated that two guys could do anything. He smiled, he of course planned on keeping this fact to himself, because it would ruin everything. "Hitler is at it again..." Hermione said one day at lunch. They were eating with the Slytherins per Draco's request.

"Hitler?" Millicent asked.

"Something us half blood and muggle borns call Umbridge." Harry said, "what is she doing this time?"

"She's banned Fred and George's products!"

"She's taking this too far! She should just call her Inquisitorial Squad The Red Army and make us all say Heil Umbridge!"

"Harry..."

"What! It's true and it's not like they know what Heil Umbridge is a reference to!"

"I still don't think it's appropriate."

"Fine..."

"Though I do agree."

"Is it just me, or does what she's doing with this school not fit The Reign of Terror during the French Revolution?"

"Harry..."

"WHAT! I'm just saying is all!"

"Just eat."

"Yes mummy."

"Harry James Potter, do you want to be in the Hospital Wing until Christmas?"

"Be nice to my Harry! He did nothing wrong..."

"Draco..."

"I-I mean he deserves it, you go Granger!"

"Draco if you want to be in the Hospital Wing with Harry, shut up."

"Yes 'mam!" Draco mock saluted and sent a wink to Harry, who rolled his eyes. Since it was a Saturday, Draco and Harry could spend the day setting phase one of GBHSTSWBHA (Get Blaise and Hermione Together So We Can Be Happy Again) and GRSTSWCMOWOL (Get Ron and Seamus Together So We Can Move On With Our Lives). Which meant that Harry had to talk to both Hermione and Ron and Draco had to talk to Blaise and Seamus.

"Well hello Seamus, fancy seeing you here!" Draco said when he walked into the owlrey. Faking innocent as not to give off that Draco had in fact been stalking Seamus' every move.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The Irishman asked.

"What? A boy can't send a letter to his mother now?" Draco did in fact have to send a letter to his mother. Like he did every Saturday.

"And why are you talking to me?"

"Just striking up a friendly conversation. Does there have to be a motive behind it?"

"With you there always is, just being cautious."

"Good point. Well not to be blunt, I've noticed you aren't talking with Weasly any more. How come?"

"Don't know, ask him."

"According to him he did nothing wrong. And I have to say he is correct."

"That jerk is planning on asking someone out! AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO!"

"Well you daft, daft fool if you really want to know it's you!"

"M-me?"

"No, another person named Seamus Finnigan... YES YOU! Do you not pay attention at all?"

"But... but I heard him talking to Hermione about..."

"Asking you out. He wasn't sure because of the dispute going on between you and Harry. God your even more oblivious than Harry... and that's saying something."

"But... what... huh?"

"Let me put this in terms you will understand: Weasley plans on asking you out. When I have no clue, but he does. Now you can talk to him." Draco smiled and waved over his shoulder, "Au Revoir little padwan, may the force be with you."

**Deep suspenseful voice that is used in movie previews**_That night..._

Harry and Draco were sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower, because Harry and Draco are just that awesome and ninja like; when Harry had another nightmare. Draco woke up first and cast a silencing charm around the bed so Harry wouldn't wake up everyone else and get him kicked out of the Tower. Then he watched helplessly as his boyfriend spazed around the bed. He bent over the Gryffindor and rubbed his forehead. "Harry, Harry wake up. Please love wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked into Draco's silver ones. "It's okay love, I've got you. He can't hurt you now. It's okay."

Harry hugged Draco and nestled his face into his neck. They slowly drifted off into sleep. Draco holding Harry tightly.

**WHATWOULDBECHAPTER18**

The next day when they went down to breakfast, they saw Blaise and Hermione sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table holding hands and Ron and Seamus sitting farther away from the other. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and sat down at the table. "Finally you two are together!" Harry said taking some bacon.

"All we need to do is get RON AND SEAMUS TOGETHER and all will be good in the world" Draco said also taking some bacon, smirking at the blushes that appeared on both Ron and Seamus' faces.

"So, what finally got you two love birds together?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Blaise.

"She asked me to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Halloween party tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait... Granger _asked _you?"

"Yes..."

"And here I thought you had finally grown a pair of Slytherin balls..." Draco said shaking his head.

"Well at least we know who has the balls in the relationship..."

"THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"Again, I never said I was! You people just assume I am. It's rather annoying really..."

"Harry, sweetie you really are nice."

"Call me sweetie again and I'll make Voldemort's curses look like a scrape on the knees."

"Yes... sweetie..."

"I hate you so, so much."

"I love you too."

"Hey Harry are you going to eat that muffin?" Ron asked.

"No... why?"

"Because I want it..."

Harry handed him the muffin and minutes later it was devoured by the ginger.

"Poor, poor muffin. All it's hopes and dreams now crushed." Draco said wiping a fake tear from under his eye.

"I know. It's dream to be savored and slowly yet delicately eaten are now crushed." Harry said pouting and placing a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

"She was such a lovely blueberry muffin. She shouldn't have had to die that way."

"Draco, she is a he..."

"I'm pretty sure she is a she..."

"No, she is a he. Blue is to boys as pink is to girls..."

"What if he wants to be a she? Did you ever think of that?"

"So you're saying the muffin wants to either cross dress or be transgendered?"

"He wants to cross dress. But yes, that is what I am saying."

"Are you two really deciding the gender of a muffin? A MUFFIN?"

"She has feelings you know!"

"Draco it's okay, it's okay..."

"You two are really pathetic. No wonder why you two are prefect for each other."

"You're just jealous you don't have this kind of relationship with Blaise Granger."

"Yes that is exactly it."

Later that day, Draco and Harry had finished playing a best out of eleven Seekers Game (nine Harry and two Draco) and were now walking by the Black Lake. "Hey Harry?" Draco asked swinging their arms back and fourth between them.

"Yeah?" Harry replied looking at Draco.

"Do you want to go to the Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Halloween party tomorrow?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"Not really, but I thought it would be good to ask instead of telling you that you are going."

"I honestly couldn't give a rats ass what I do as long as I'm with you..."

"Awwwwwwwww~ You're so cute!" Draco hugged Harry, who just rolled his eyes but him back anyway, "but honestly we have to think of a perfect costume for tomorrow. Because we have to win the best couples costume award."

"We can go as Jack and Rose from Titanic..."

"We could, and I have to say you would make one fine girl..."

"Wait! Who said I was going to be the one to cross dress? I'm the one who pitched the idea, therefore I should be Jack!" Harry paused to shoot Draco a glare, "Besides you are the pure blood shouldn't _you _be Rose?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Rose is stuck in a world that doesn't understand her. A world which Jack saves her from.

"He would rather himself die before Rose... therefore I am Jack and you are Rose."

Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well..."

"Besides, you'd make one beautiful girl."

"Thanks... I think?"

Draco just smiled and kissed Harry's forehead and they continued to walk in silence.

Ron paced Gryffindor Tower. He was going to ask Seamus to the Halloween Party. He wasn't going to be the only one of the Golden Trio to _not _have a date. How pathetic would that look? Besides, it gave him a reason to actually grow a real pair of balls and ask Seamus out. When the portrait hole opened, and Seamus entered Ron was happy the common room was empty. "Hey Seamus?" Ron nervously asked.

"What?" Seamus snapped, which honestly made Ron quiver with fear a little bit.

"I was wondering, if you don't have a date to the Halloween party tomorrow... would you... um... want to go with... me?"

After felt what felt an hour and a half, but was really twenty minutes of a really, really awkward tension filled silence... "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes." Seamus said with a smile and the two of them walked down to the Great Hall holding hands.

When they got to the table Harry's mouth dropped. "You did it! YOU FINALLY DID IT!" Harry yelled happily and starting jumping up and down, followed by Draco, Hermione and Blaise.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for stupidity." Snape said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! And wouldn't Draco and Harry make a perfect Jack and Rose? I MEAN COME ON! Draco Malfoy... As Jack Dawson... *dies of nose bleed and goes to fangirl heaven* Ahhhh that's an image I would love to see. And normally I don't support fem!characters but since it's Halloween and they are wizards I thought why the hell not? I mean it can happen. Also WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THIS PARTY! I mean it's Halloween and NOTHING goes right for this group of people. Oh and just wait until you find out what Blaise Hermione and Ron/ Seamus are going as! It's going to be awesome! ^_^**


	17. You Jump, I Jump

**So here it is... The great cross dressing, dramatic chapter. Basically Snake Pit and this go hand in hand. Besides I had to think of a song to use for this chapter I also had to think of what Blaise and Hermione were going to go as and then I had to figure out what Seamus and Ron were going to go as. Then there was the decision of what dress I was going to have Harry wear: Suicide, Walk around the deck (not my favorite), the 'I'm Flying!' dress or the 'You Jump, I Jump remember?' dresses. I personally LOVE the 'I'm Flying!' and I chose you over Cal any day dress. But you will have to wait to see. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Halloween everybody make a scene. Trick or treat<em>

_til the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, _

_Everybody scream. In this town of Halloween_

_-This Is Halloween, Marilyn Manson_

* * *

><p>Harry stood in his room looking at the dresses he had transfigured. They were all the dresses worn in Titanic. He had narrowed his choices down to the dress Rose is seen in after she does the deed with Jack and the navy blue one she's in before he draws her. He tapped his chin before deciding that the easiest way to figure it out was to get a girls opinion. He went down to the common room and sighed. "Mione, I need your help." Harry said.<p>

"With what?..." Hermione asked looking up from her books.

"Not down here..."

"Okay..."

Harry lead the way up to the boys dorms and pointed to the dresses. "Which one?"

"Um Harry?"

"Don't ask questions just pick."

"The navy blue one?"

"Okay thanks Mione!" Harry then rushed down to the common room and burst through the portrait hole and ran until he found Draco.

"The... navy... one..." Harry said gripping the table.

"What?" Draco looked up at Harry.

"The navy one from the 'I'm Flying' scene."

"Really? That one?"

"I couldn't chose so I had Mione pick."

"Pick what?" Blaise asked glaring at Harry.

"My costume you prick."

"Oh, okay." Harry rolled his eyes and made to walk away, but Draco pulled him down next to him.

"Why exactly did you have Hermione pick?"

"Like I told Zabini, I needed help choosing and she was the first person I could think of."

"Mmhmm. What I want to know is why that one?"

"I happen to like that one thank you very much. Besides, it's silk and it looks comfortable."

"Still..."

"What?"

"Don't you think it'll clash with your eyes?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Well no..."

"Okay then." Harry said standing up and smiling towards Draco. "If you'll excuse me I have to go become a ginger." Harry walked elegantly away and Draco sighed.

"I'd totally tap that." Theodore Nott said and Draco stabbed his hand with a random fork five times.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend."

"Whatever." Theo turned away but not before winking at Draco.

When back in his dorm room, Harry walked to his mirror and grabbed his wand. He pointed his wand at his hair and mumbled a spell to grow out his hair curly, then he made it a reddish-orange color. He then made himself look like Rose. Once he was done he had to admit, he made a pretty hot chick. He shook his head and put on the costume he'd bee wearing for the night. Once the heels were on he wanted to Avada Kedarva someone. _How can females wear these things?_ Harry thought.

Draco looked in the mirror and nodded. He, like always, looked like a sex god. Even still he was regretting this party. Mostly because of Nott and partly because he wanted to keep the female Harry all to himself. Selfish maybe, but still. He walked to the Gryffindor portrait hole and waited for Harry. When he stepped out he was ready to throw him.. er her against a wall and do kinky things to the now female that would make this fanfiction go up a rating sooner than planned. "Hi..." Harry said, which was the only indication that the female was in fact Harry.

"Hey... you look..."

"Weird? Stupid? Ugly? Too feminine?" Harry offered.

"Perfect." Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go."

Draco took Harry's arm and led him to the spot the party was supposed to be held. At first it went as normal high school parties go. There was crazy loud music, dancing, couples grinding up against each other. People making out. The smell of beer and vomit minus the vomit. Harry and Hermione were talking. Hermione and Blaise decided to go as Princess Lea and Hans Solo. Also, if Harry wasn't mistaken Ron went as a vampire and Seamus as his victim... Harry shuddered he didn't want to think about that. Ever. Now we all know there has to be that one person that flirts with the girlfriend (or in this case boyfriend) of a guy who is clearly spoken for? Well that was Nott. He started to flirt with Harry while Draco was getting them drinks (non alcoholic because (t)he(y) wanted to remember the night. That's when all hell broke loose. Draco came back, Nott continued his antics and then... the elusive party fights we hear about (but sometimes never see) broke out. It was all fists. First Harry tried to stop, and then after being pushed away about ten times decided to give up. During the fight, Ginny (who still seemed to be in denial) started to flirt with female Harry sad as that may be. Harry ignored her and walked away. He didn't want to deal with the fight (still going on) and then Ginny. He changed back into himself and got a pair of clothes and went out by the lake.

He sighed, and then smiled. Draco's fight reminded him of the fight from Titanic. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just thinking of the fight."

"Oh yeah?" Draco sat down and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Mmm reminded me of Titanic and Jack's fight..."

"Ah, makes sense now."

"I guess."

"Sorry about that, really."

"It's fine really. If I hadn't been a girl I probably would've done the same."

"No you wouldn't don't lie."

"Well, yeah.. but had I been in your place I would've done that."

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"This is probably cliched, but... you jump, I jump."

"Huh?"

"Metaphor basically. But you go anywhere or do anything I'm going. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

"Yes, that is cliched, very cliched actually."

"Shut it."

"Make me."

And so Draco did. He kissed Harry like Jack did in the scene from Titanic.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawwww. Oh and can someone tell me if there was a fight in Titanic? I know there was one in the begining but I also think Jack punches Cal or is it Rose? I don't remember. Anyway, in case you are wondering... yes the title of this story comes from Titanic. It comes from the scene where Rose is going to "jump" off the ship and Jack says "You jump, I jump." Pretty romantic. Anyway, if it seems rushed that's because it's late and me tired. So goodnight and don't let Snake Pit scare you... to much...<strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	18. Scream Away My Mental Health

**So I haven't updated in a while and there is a reason for that. 1) things with school got too intense, 2) Writer's block and 3) I haven't been feeling it. So I'm finally updating and I'm sorry it's been so long. I've just been stressed with school, I had writer's block on top of that and then I just wasn't feeling the stories anymore, but I'm back! And I am going to continue them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly because if I did there would be moonstar and drarry all over the place. **

* * *

><p><em>Voices in the darkness scream away my mental health;<em>

_Can I ask a question to help me save me from myself?_

_-Ozzy Osbourne, Diary of a Madman_

* * *

><p>Harry thrashed around the bed in a cold sweat. He clutched his head and kept gasping for air. Ron was the first one in the dorm to wake up. He watched as his friend rolled around on the bed. He tried to wake him up but it was in vain. He saw the Marauders Map lying on the floor and he shot out of bed and grabbed it. He followed the map down to the Slytherin common room and got into it with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "I don't care if it's an un godly hour! My best friend is having a nightmare and the only person at this school who can comfort him is his boyfriend! So go get Draco bloody Malfoy or I <em>will <em>find a way into that common room and wake him up myself!"

"Yes Mister Weasley..." the portrait yelled and in a few minutes Malfoy himself was standing in the portrait hole.

"What the bloody hell do you want Weasley!" Draco said rubbing his eyes and sending a sleepy glare to the ginger.

"Harry's having another nightmare." Ron replied, "And for some godforsaken reason the only person that seems to be able to wake him up is you."

"Did you try to wake him?"

"Don't you think I tried that? He won't wake up!"

"Okay, okay fine, lets go. But if he's up when I get there you're dead."

It took them all of three minutes to get to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boys dorms. Sure enough, Harry was still sleeping. This time though, he was on his knees and clutching his forehead. He was crying out in pain and Draco was immediately at his side. "Harry, Harry wake up. It's not real wake up." This continued for fifteen more minutes before Harry finally woke up. Harry rubbed his head and looked up at Ron and Draco. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a lot." Harry said and leaned into Draco's touch, "can you stay?"

"If you want me to yeah."

"Draco if I didn't want you to, do you think I'd be asking?"

"Not really no..."

"Okay then, can you or can't you stay?"

"I'll stay."

Draco laid down on the hideous red and gold bed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and the dark haired boy cuddled into the pale ones arms. They fell into a peaceful sleep and in the morning the rest of the boys in the room didn't question why Draco was there. Mostly because the Slytherin and his boyfriend threatened to murder them, and partly because they grew accustomed to Harry's nightmares at this juncture in the year.

**-TIMESKIP-**

Harry continued to go about his days with a structured routine: Get up, eat, go to classes, spend some time with Draco and his friends, eat, go to bed, repeat. It was as if time had stopped for him. He still visited Hagrid, but he felt numb. Then one night in the common room, when it was raining. _"He really is out there isn't he?"_ Hermione asked looking out at the pouring rain, _"we've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, then we need someone who will." _She turned to face her two best friends as lightning flashed. Harry nodded and looked down at his feet.

He knew what she was talking about, and he knew it had to be him. He just didn't know if people would really want to be taught Defensive spells by The Boy Who Lies.

On the next Hogsmeade weekend, He, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Blaise walked to the place they had decided on for the meeting. _"This is mad! Who would want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter remember!" _Harry sighed and shook his head.

"_Look on the bright side, you can't be any better than old toad face." _Ron said, trying to support his best friend.

Draco and Blaise snickered and Harry just rolled his eyes. "_Thanks Ron." _

"_Only for you, mate." _

They continued down the path to Hogshead, and it wouldn't be perfect without a complaint from Draco would it? "It's bloody could out here! Can we walk faster please?"

"Because you asked... NO." Ron replied and continued to keep the pace he was going and Draco mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like: gingers really don't have souls. To which Harry smacked him on the head.

"_Whose supposed to be meeting us then?" _Harry asked.

"_Just a couple of people..." _Hermione said evasively.

They walked in and stood in the door way for a few seconds. _"Lovely spot..." _Ron said looking around the place and almost cringing. A goat baaed and then walked to the side.

"Was... that..." Blaise said pointing to the goat and blinked a few times.

"Yeah I think so..." Draco said shaking his head and looking around the place.

"_Thought it was safe someplace off the beaten track..." _Hermione said.

Minutes later; Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the group of people. There was a tense awkward silence that filled the room and Hermione stood up. _"Um... hi! So, you all know why we're here; We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One whose had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts." _

"_Why?" _Justin Finch Fletchy asked.

"_Why?" _Ron mocked_, "cause You- Know Who's back you toss pot that's why." _

"_So he says." _

"_So Dumbledore says." _

"_So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?" _Draco was five seconds away from pounding his fist into the guys face and saying 'My father works for the Dark Lord you ninny! Oh, and I've tortured by him over the summer. There's your bloody proof, now shut the bloody hell up before I hex your stupid dumb ass!' But Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"_Potter could tell us more about how Cedric Diggory died..." _A random person said.

"_I'm not going to talk about how Cedric, so if that's why you're here you can clear out now." _Harry turned toward Hermione and sighed, _"come on Hermione lets just go, they all think I'm some sort of freak anyway." _

"_Wait." _

"_Is it true you can produce a Protronus charm?" _Luna asked and everyone turned to look at either her or Harry.

"_Yes," _Hermione and Draco said at the same time,_ "We've seen it." _

"_Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that!" _Dean said.

"_And he killed a Basilisk with a sword in Dumbledore's office!"_ Neville said, to which Draco and the rest of the people gaped.

"_It's true!" _Ginny said.

"_Third year he fought about a hundred Dementors at once." _Ron said.

"_And last year he really did fight off You- Know- Who in the flesh." _

"_Wait, look, it all sounds great when you say it like that; but the truth to that is most of it was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help..." _

"_He's just being modest." _

"_No Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff, in real life it's not like school." _Harry paused, _"in school you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow; but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like." _Harry took a seat and looked down at his hands ignoring everyone in the room.

"_You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance at beating... Voldemort..." _

"_He's really back?" _Harry nodded his head and continued to look at his hands.

Minutes later everyone was singing up. Harry felt marginally better the only thing that made it perfect was Draco's name on the list. He smiled, because with Draco apart of Dumbledore's Army, he knew he would be fine. _"Right, first we need to find a place to practice, somewhere Umbridge won't find out." _Harry said.

"_The streaking shack?" _Ginny asked, still helplessly in denial.

"_No, that's too small."_

"_The Forbidden Forest?" _Hermione suggested.

"_Not bloody likely!" _Ron said.

"_Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"_

"_Who cares? I mean sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules." _

"_Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" _

"_Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today..." _

"_What's that?" _

"Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry could he?"Harry blushed and looked down to the side, then his head shot up and glared at the back of her head.

"Blaise couldn't keep his eyes of you either you know! Was probably undressing you with his eyes."

"And if he was?"

"Seriously, what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and ignored them as Blaise and Draco rushed to their sides having lagged back because of another Slytherin who wanted to chat with them.

"_Right, over the next few days we should all come up with some spells and try to think of some places we can practice. We've got to make sure that wherever it is, she can't find us." _

The next day clubs were banned, but it didn't matter to the members of the DA. The only thing that mattered was finding a place for them to practice. Harry had owled Remus, who was miraculously going out with Sirius now, for some defensive spells. He had high hopes for this and he wasn't going to let Umbridge ruin it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So basically this chapter follows the scene from OoTP accept Draco is the love interest not Cho. This chapter's a bit short and not that well written compared to previous chapters but that's because I'm just getting over writer's block and I promise the next one will be longer and better. I almost didn't post this because it wasn't up to par, but then I was like: 'I haven't updated in forever and these guys deserve a chapter!' So here you are, Snake Pit shall be up later. Oh and the song that kind of sets the mood for this chapter is Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand ^^. That's all for now~!<strong>

**EnglandPoland**


	19. Important Message

**Due to a family tragedy this story will be on hold for a while. I'm sorry and the loss was very unexpected. Please keep my little brother Luke in your thoughts and prayers. I will update as soon as I am in the right state of mind again.**


End file.
